Key
by Prats 'R' Us
Summary: Haru is thrown into another adventure, far more deadlier then the last, has she got what it takes to save herself and the world, will the cat bureau be able to help her or will they fall to the bad guy. I do not own any of the cat returns.
1. Fear

Sigh...

"Hey what's up with you Chicky?" asked Muta as he watch Haru sigh for the third time in a row. They were sitting in their usual meeting place, the crossroads café, the same place where they had first met six months ago.

"Hm?... Oh sorry Muta I was just thinking..." Haru replied trailing off at the end with a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh and what were you thinking about?" asked Muta with a smirk. "It wouldn't happen to be about a certain cat doll would it?" Muta's smirk turned into a smug look at the sight of the blush that covered her face as she snapped to attention.

"wha... Oh nonononononono, what ever gave you that idea?" stated Haru trying to will the blush off of her face and failing miserably.

"Ohhhh, then what were you thinking about?" asked Muta as the smirk returned to his face

Haru paused trying to come up with something but her mind kept turning back to Baron and the fear that had clouded her mind for the past few days and why it was there? How had it got there? Her fear seemed to grow every time she fell asleep. Her dreams; they were so terrible that she lay shaking for a good hour before she dare moves, she would always wake up covered in sweat and in unbearable pain. But the thing that worried Haru the most was that whenever she woke up, she had no memory of what had transpired in her dream.

At first she figured she was fighting something and whacking the wall because bruises started to pop up on her arms, but then more started popping up all over her body along with cuts and odd marks that look like burns, obviously these were no ordinary dreams.

She desperately wanted to tell someone about these dreams and the even stranger injuries but for some reason whenever she went to tell someone, it was like her brain shut down and her mouth refused to co-operate.

For some reason unknown she also felt very ashamed of herself and dirty, very very dirty, so she had taken to hiding the marks which explained why she was wearing a long green top with long baggy trousers on a hot sunny day. Thank goodness it was summer vacation, because it would be really hard to explain to the school how these injuries just appeared out of thin air, and the last thing she wanted was for her mum to get the blame. But then again it would be hard to pin anything on her mum considering she has been in England for the last four days on a six month around the world trip she won from a magazine, "_how she won though I still don't know, I'm sure she didn't enter in the competition and I know I never entered her in it." _thought Haru.

"Hello! Earth to Haru anybody there?"

"Oh sorry Muta I Guess I spaced out there for a second."

"No kidding," muttered Muta, though he was very concerned for Haru. He had been trying to bring her back to earth for the last nine minutes and during those minutes she had let off wave after wave of different emotions. Confusion, loneliness, pain and last but not least fear, and not the kind of fear that you get when someone confronts you about your crush. No this was pure unadulterated fear and that scared him, "_I'll defiantly have to mention this to Baron"_ Muta thought getting the feeling that she wouldn't tell him anything if he asked her, _"though I think I'll just make sure she gets home safely first."_

"It's getting late kid. Come on I'll walk you home. You'll be getting a call from you mother soon anyway."

"Hm... oh my gosh I totally forgot. She'll kill me if I'm not there when she rings, come on Muta I could use a good walk home." replied Haru "_at least it won't be a lonely walk home. I wonder if he suspects anything, I hope not,"_ thought Haru as they made the journey back to her house.


	2. The mysterious figure

**Mysterious Figure **

The journey home didn't take long and Haru arrived just in time to answer the phone call from her mum.

"So Muta, you going back to the Bureau?" Haru asked secretly hoping he could stay for the night.

"Yeah, I got to speak to Baron about something; I gotta leave now before it gets any darker. See ya around kid," replied Muta walking towards the door, _"though I think I'll stick around for awhile, scope out the place just to make sure," _thought Muta remembering the thing at the cafe.

Haru walked Muta to the door and stood there waving goodbye untill he was out of sight. What she didn't know was that he walked around the block and came back, jumping over the fence and sniffing out the area to see if there were any out of place aromas. He stayed for an hour unaware of the eyes that hadn't left his being since his return.

When he seemed satisfied that all was safe he took his leave and made his way back to the bureau, hoping that Baron was still up so he could make clear his concern for young Haru to him.

As soon as he left a mysterious figure walked out of the shadows, a mysterious cat figure. The shadows were perfect for him; they seem to fit him like a cloak, if you didn't know he was there you wouldn't be able to see him, what with his midnight black fur. In fact the only visible detail on him are his eyes for they glow a horrible yellow, enough to send shivers down your spine.

He walked out of the shadows and leapt onto the windowsill hoping to catch site of his prey. There she was; sitting at the table waiting, for what she doesn't know, but there she is waiting, and she's waiting for him.

He taps on the glass with his paw startling the young girl. She turns to look at the window, _"When did it get so dark"_ she thinks and then she sees them. Eyes. Eyes of yellow with such a chilling stare that you're convinced he can see into your soul and bring out the nightmares that plague your dreams.

He says something but what she's not sure, the room starts to spin, and her legs collapse underneath her. She looks up at the window, black spots cloud her vision. _"Did that cat just walk through the window?"_ comes into her mind as he enters the house, she can see him clearly. Suddenly memories fill her head, memories of torture. She screams in pain as the cat watches on smiling, memories of her being tortured all by this black cat flashed in her head and suddenly a name. A name pops in to her head.

"Lock ja..." was all that made it pass her lips as she is swept into the blissful world of oblivion.


	3. Torture

Here's the next Chapter Read and Review please. Thanks to all those who have. I'll try updating soon.

**Torture **

When Haru came to she was overcome by grief. Now she remembers why her injuries seem to just appear out of thin air. It was because for the past four days she had been kidnapped and brought to this dark place, where she was then locked in a small damp cell, and chained in captivity. She had been tortured for information she cannot give, and when she thinks they've had enough fun hurting her they bring out a whole new experience of pain.

"Well, well sleeping beauty finally decides to wake. I do hope you're comfortable. Though I imagine being held off the ground by your arms must be a little annoying."

"..." Haru had just realized what he had said letting all her aches and pains become known to her.

"Got nothing to say Miss Haru? Tell me have you decided to co-operate yet? Though I hope not because I do so love hearing you scream," he paused as if waiting for her to answer, a smirk gracing his lips.

"What's the matter, Cat got your tongue?" she looked towards the direction of the voice, only now realizing that she couldn't seem him. _"Probably a good thing. This way I can't see his eyes devouring my soul or see that awful smirk on his lips."_ as if reading her mind he turned making his eyes become visible. The only sight one could see in the dark. He chuckled as she recoiled from his haunting stare.

"Come on Haru, I can't be that bad," when she refused to meet his gaze he sighed.

"Oh come now, there is no reason to be rude."

"Rude! You drag me from my home, torture me into giving you what you want then wipe my memory and do it all over again the next night!" exploded Haru having enough of his games.

"I wouldn't have to if you tell me what I wanted to know!" he replied almost as loud as her.

"I already told you I don't know anything about this key, and even if I did there is no way I would betray Baron or the Cat Kingdom!" she returned staring him in the eyes.

A flick of a switch had her squinting as he sharply turned on the light. From behind closed eyes she missed the glare he directed at her before it was replaced with another smirk. As her eyes adjusted to the light she could finally see him. His midnight black fur was now covered with a blood red robe, when he turned she could just make out something written on the back of his robe. _"Oh I have really got to learn to read cat,"_ she thought as he turned to face her once more. His smirk developed into a chuckle that soon developed into a full blown laugh.

"The Cat Kingdom heh..." he looked her straight in the eye and the next thing she knew there was a stinging sensation across her left cheek.

"Foolish girl, this goes far beyond the Cat Kingdom. This key will release the ultimate evil who will bow down to the one who released it and do his bidding, me, and he will re-write the world into my image. Just imagine a world filled with only those I deem worthy; and don't worry about your fate my dear, I plan on making you my wife, whether you like it or not. This being will make us immortal and I shall rule with you as my pet. In my life I have only had eyes for one, and well you do make as gorgeous a cat as you do a human."

He laughed at her sharp intake of breath knowing all she had been through during her stay at the cat kingdom. He was thankful to his father for teaching him the ways of the dark arts or he might not have been able to look her directly in the eye, having shrunk her before they left her house. Nothing pleased him more then pain and suffering, for he just loved to look them in the eyes witnessing all the fear they held in them. But there was something different in Miss Haru. She wouldn't break no matter what he did; and when she screamed he was happy. He realized it was her light that attracted him to her, for she was the brightest he had ever seen. Her light had blinded him even more so then Baron's. Breathtaking.

He turned to look at her. He snarled; he was sure that would make her look at least heartbroken, but there she was, still going on strong.

"Ash! Coal! Get down here," he bellowed summoning two of his demon followers. Suddenly out of the shadows appeared two figures, both with red eyes. Ash and Coal, shadow cats his favourite type of minions so useful with their abilities to travel through shadows.

"Lock Jack, Sire. Your called," the ever faithful minions answered.

"You two have done exceptional work lately and I'm in no rush to open the gates of darkness. I've grown tired of talking and Miss Haru is obviously not going to co-operate today so..." he said walking past them towards a chair placed at the back of the room. "Have fun."

Ash and Coal snickered and turned towards Haru knowing it was their turn to entertain the master. They edged closer to Haru who had her head hung, already knowing what was about to transpire.

Lightning cracked around the sky, illuminating a castle hidden in a dark wasteland, the sound of thunder is not enough to cover the screams of pain and anguish emitted by young Haru.

"_Baron I need you..."_


	4. Muta's concerns

Hi Daffy here. Bit of a short chapter I know, sorry in advance if I don't reply to reviews however I will try to always answer questions and reply if it is wanted (so just say write back, you'll only get a thanks), but I will not give out spoilers if I can help it. Thanks for the reviews. And don't worry by the time we get back the torture's done (I really don't want to write what happens)

* * *

**Muta's Concerns **

Muta arrived at the refuge in record time, noticing that Toto wasn't on his pedestal, he walked up to the Cat Bureau and knocked on the door and was rewarded with the sound of shuffling feet coming from the other side. The door opened and Muta had to shield his eyes from the light coming from inside the house. As the light subsided the firm figure of Baron was easily recognised.

"Welcome to the Cat Bureau how may we he... Oh Muta I thought you weren't going to be back until tomorrow, would you like to come in for some angel fruit cake?" asked Baron after having recognised the giant blob at his door to be Muta.

"You know I do Baron. But the reason I'm here is that you need to talk to Haru," Muta answered as his stomach grumbled in delight to the promise of food.

"Muta we've already been through this, as much as I love Miss Haru it will simply not work, there are..." replied Baron making his way to the kitchen area before Muta cut him off.

"It's not about that Baron, I think there is something wrong with Chicky," as soon as the words left his mouth Baron turned giving Muta his full attention, knowing if it were nothing Muta wouldn't have mentioned it.

So once they had moved the party into the sitting area (after eating his cake), Muta explained all he had witnessed at the cafe this afternoon to Baron, making his concerns known.

"Then I stuck around for about an hour making sure the coast was clear," he finished letting Baron take in all he had said.

"I see. Well this is a puzzling dilemma, but it is much too late to bother Miss Haru with at this hour," Baron said looking towards the clock as it struck 1. "Queen Yuki is coming round tomorrow for a cup of tea, perhaps you could bring Miss Haru; I know she has been missing her terribly," suggested Baron with a smile on his face at the thought of seeing the fetching brunette again.

"Yea sure," replied Muta hiding his yawn with his paw and making his way to the door. "Oh by the way, where is bird brain? He ain't outside." asked Muta, who was now standing in the doorway.

"Toto has gone to visit his bird friends; he's still repaying them for saving us from that fall six months ago," replied Baron with a chuckle at the memory. "He'll be back in time to see Miss Haru tomorrow, try to behave yourself."

"Sure, whatever Baron. Well night," Muta replied with a shrug, getting ready to depart in search of a well earned rest in his opinion.

After having his mind put at ease by his conversation with Baron, Muta departed. Baron on the other hand was deeply worried and made a vow to get to the bottom of this, no matter what the cost to his heart may be.


	5. Lock Jack

Here's the latest update hope you like it.

* * *

**Lock Jack**

"That's enough!"

"Huh...pant...hum," Haru looked up, she had lost track of time long ago. Ash and Coal were particularly brutal, every time she had lost consciousness they would shock her back into it. She was sure some of her bones had snapped like a twig. Looking back down, she could just make out a pool of blood underneath her. She felt sticky from the blood and weak from the blood loss and lack of sleep, and the pain? Ha! Her body had gone numb hours ago.

She was having a hard time making out what her captors were saying, all she could hear was a buzzing in her ears, catching only fragments of the conversation going on around her. Her head was spinning and her vision was clouded. She was fighting to stay awake.

"Get...Rejuvenation drug...Find the...Memory...Heal charm...Home."

Haru put her head down knowing there was more pain to come, "_ironic that the healing hurts more then the torture,"_ thought Haru. Ash took off into the shadows coming back a few seconds later, holding a sack of golden dust. He handed it to Lock Jack.

Lock Jack walked up to Haru, his ever present smirk plastered on to his face. "This may hurt a bit Haru, but then again you already know that now, don't you?" he stopped right in front of her and dipped his black paw into the sack bringing up a handful of healing charm, and blew the dust in the direction of Haru, as soon as it made contact she screamed.

All her open wounds from the whipping were forcibly shut, her bones repairing themselves, the bumps from her beatings all shrunk. Her eyes snapped open and she let out a shriek that could be heard throughout the dungeon.

"Argh!" this lasted for what seemed like hours before Haru passed out from the pain.

When she was completely healed Lock Jack untied her, and let her fall to the floor. He turned towards Ash and Coal who were unaffected by Harus cry. "Take her to the bathrooms, tell the maids to clean her up," was all he said, walking past the shadow cats and out of the cell.

Lock Jack walked out of the dungeon area into a narrow stairway, lit with torches on the side of the wall. The stairs led to a spacious hallway filled with rooms on both sides. He walked down to the end of the hall and turned left into one of the rooms.

The room he had entered was a library, filled with thousands of books and scrolls. He stopped at a desk and looked up to a picture hung on the wall; it was a picture of a castle located in a lush green field surrounded by trees. His castle, or what it looked like before the gods destroyed his land as a punishment beset on his ancestors for delving in to the dark arts. But what do they know? His family used to rule with an iron fist, they were gods according to his grandfather.

He walked outside onto the balcony, imagining what his kingdom used to look like, what it will once again look like. He shook away the image turning to what was left. Looking out to the barren land his blood started to boil. He should be in castle fit for a god, not this hellish wasteland, he turned sharply re-entering the library.

He sat at the desk recalling the words his father told him, repeating them over in his head. _"Long ago it was said that the gates of all darkness shall be open by the Midnight Yellow, and that he shall be born into our family with eyes of yellow and fur blacker then the night. That, is you my son, you were born to fulfil a great destiny. Find the living cat doll for he is the protector of the key."_ he had spent years looking for the living cat doll, nearly falling into madness, and just when he was about to give up; there he was in all his glory. Baron.

He could still remember the day he found him as if it were yesterday, when in reality in was only six months ago.

_Flash Back_

He was walking round the Cat Kingdom looking for rare herbs to put in his location potion. He had snuck into the Cat Kingdom's palace, knowing he would only find what he needed there, when he saw her; a brunette that seemed to be stuck between two worlds. His heart was beating wildly, she was blinding him. In all his years of living no one had managed to catch his attention like this, and that's when he decided he had to have her. Unfortunately for him he wasn't the only one who wanted her, he planed to capture her at the banquet. He can still remember how miserable she looked, true beauty.

Then the performers came on, he watched her dance with growing interest. When the music stopped he was ready to make his move. He was just about to jump in when, the mysterious dancer revealed himself to be none other then the creature he had spent most of his life looking for. _Baron Humbert von Gikkingen._ During the commotion he let himself out, unseen by anyone. He watched the tower explode and witnessed the arrival of the young prince Lune.

Deciding it was too risky; he took his leave. On his way out of the palace however he happened to come across the yellow ball gown the girl had been wearing, taking it with him, he collected his herbs and made his way back to the wastelands where he used the gown and herbs he had collected in a location potion to find this young girl. Once that task was out of the way he started following the young girl around, trying to see how close she was to Baron. It was only on his third week of watching her did he find out her name. Haru. For the next five months he was conducting an ingenious plan to get what he wanted. All he had to do was get rid of her mother, the six month round the world trip was the starting point in his plan. Now he could get the Key and claim Miss Haru for his own.

_End flashback _

After taking his trip down memory lane, Lock Jack exited the library and made his way to the bathrooms where he found several of his shadow cat servants as well as an unconscious but blood free Haru. He walked up to the table, carefully picking up the sleeping Haru, and made his way to the thrown room but not before grabbing a vial out of the safe. He then preceded to transporting himself and Haru into her house via a magic portal. He laid her down onto her bed and reversed his shrinking spell; within seconds he was standing next to a full grown sleeping Haru. Making sure not to wake her, he then placed his paws on the temple of her forehead closing his eyes; he needed to concentrate in order to put the memory blocks up.

With this task completed he then pulled out the vial from under his robe and emptied its contents into Haru's mouth making sure she swallowed every drop of his rejuvenation drug. Satisfied he took off into the shadows leaving the sleeping Haru all alone.


	6. Tea with Queen Yuki

**Tea with Queen Yuki**

Haru awoke the next day, her body feeling like it had been through five marathons. She sat up and (for reasons unknown to her) began to cry her little heart out like she had done for the past four mornings. Eventually her crying stopped and Haru made her way to the kitchen. Once she had eaten she made her way back up to her room to inspect her body for any more injuries, not knowing that the injuries she finds are the ones the healing dust missed. Satisfied that there weren't anymore marks on her she grabbed a shower and got dressed, before headed off to the crossroads cafe in hopes of finding Muta, suddenly feeling the desire not to be alone.

When she reached the café she started looking for the chair with a big blob like cushion on it. She smiled when she found a napping Muta, walking inside the cafe she ordered a cup of tea for herself and a Victorian sponge cake for Muta when suddenly her stomach growled making her realize she was hungry, checking the time a look of surprise crossed her face _"1.07 pm wow I really over slept," _she thought ordering herself a tuna sandwich.

After paying for her food she walked outside and sat in the chair across from Muta jolting him awake along the way.

"Hey what's the big idea I was asle... Oh Chicky it's you... Is that cake for me?" asked Muta drooling with anticipation, suddenly wide awake.

"It's nice to see you too Muta and yes this cake is for you but this sandwich is for me," Haru replied with a chuckle, biting into her sandwich. Muta took note that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, and decided that now would be a good time to take her to Baron, after finishing his cake first of course.

"Er listen Chicky, Baron asked me to invite you to the bureau for tea... He's having Snowball round for tea and said she would love to see you," Muta said between mouthful's of cake; taking delight in the smile that appeared on her face, this one reaching her eyes, though whether it was about seeing Yuki or Baron he was unsure.

"Muta how many times have I told you? Her name is Yuki." replied Haru sternly _"though it's probably Queen Yuki now,"_ thought Haru before adding "I would love to see her, Baron and Toto, as I don't think I can make it to my usual visit this Friday, sure I'd love to come."

"Great her Highness is already there, and bird brain should be back by now, let's go." replied Muta scoffing down the last of his food.

Haru and Muta set off to the bureau, Haru in front having the route memorised from all her visits, Muta trailing behind feeling like they were being watched. Looking around he just narrowly missed the red eyes held within the shadows.

After five minuets of walking, jumping and running Haru and Muta finally made it to the refuge. As Haru walked under the entry arch her body started to shrink as it usually did since they had fitted the shrinking spell to the arch way. Mid way through shrinking a flash of images came through Haru's mind.

_Yellow eyes, moving shadows, blood, healing dust, black fur, key, darkness, pain, yellow eyes, moving shadows, blood, healing dust, black fur, key, darkness, pain, yellow eyes, moving shadows, blood, healing dust, black fur, key, key, key, key._

Haru let out a deafening cry of pain causing Muta to jerk back in surprise and Baron, Toto and Yuki to come running out of the house.

"Warghhh!" screamed Haru collapsing to her knees.

"HARU! What's wrong?" cried Yuki being the first to reach the brunette

"Miss Haru!" called Baron his heart aching at the sound of her cry. Sweat started to mop Haru's brow, her facial features pulled back into a frown, her hands clinched into fists and teeth gritted with tears slipping out the corners of her tightly closed eyes. She was completely oblivious to her friends frantic cries, lost in a tidal wave of memories.

_Yellow eyes, moving shadows, blood, healing dust, black fur, key, darkness, pain, yellow eyes, moving shadows, blood, healing dust, black fur, key, darkness, pain, yellow eyes, moving shadows, blood, healing dust, black fur, key, key, key, key... Lock Ja..._

Cries of Chicky, Haru and Miss Haru were heard as the young brunette fell into unconsciousness.


	7. Scars

Daffy here and here's next chapter.

**Scars **

It was like time had stopped for those crowded around the young Brunette, the silence was then broken by Yuki

"Haru. Haru... she's unconscious, Muta what happened?" asked Yuki checking Haru.

"I dunno she was fine all the way here but then she screamed as soon as she started shrinking," replied Muta, not once taking his eyes off of Haru's unmoving form.

"Baron lets get her inside," suggested Toto taking a couple steps forward.

"Baron?" asked Yuki realizing he hadn't moved since she collapsed, snapping him out of the trance he had fallen in.

"Right," he answered, walking to Haru and picking her up like she was a precious china doll that would break at any second.

Muta, Toto, and Yuki shared a look of worry for both their friends before walking inside the bureau. Baron carefully navigated his way to the couch and gently laid Haru down. After safely putting his precious cargo down he turned to his friends just barely composing himself.

"Yuki can you check Haru for any injuries? Muta I need you to tell me everything that happened since you and Miss Haru met up at the Crossroads cafe. Toto I would like you to scope out the area for anyone suspicious looking," said Baron turning to each of the people he was addressing getting a nod from Toto before the crow took off to scope the area from high above.

* * *

Meanwhile the shadow cats that were tailing Haru had returned to the shadows to inform their master of this new development, unseen by all who witnessed the commotion.

"Impossible I put those memory blocks up myself there is no way she could have broken through them," ranted Lock Jack after his shadow cats informed him of the incident.

"I'm sorry master, but the girl seems to have regained fragments of her memories," replied Chay, Haru's unseen stalker. The minuet the words left his mouth he felt an unbearable heat in his chest, falling backwards he realized that his master had thrown a ball made of pure fire at him.

"Do you think I'm stupid!" screamed Lock Jack holding his paw up making circular motions with it, towards Chay. Within seconds a circle of fire had surrounded Chay "I know she has her memories, I felt her break through the barriers! Fortunately for us she; as you put it, only has fragments of her memories and not all of it."

"Forgive me master I meant nothing by it," replied Chay in a terrified voice as the flames started licking at his body.

"You are forgiven," replied Lock Jack smirking at the relived sigh Chay released before quickly closing his outstretched paw.

"Guraghh!" screamed Chay as he was engulfed by flames.

"But not unpunished," said Lock Jack watching as the shadow cat faded into nothing. "Impressive Haru, very impressive. You never cease to amaze me," said Lock Jack looking out the window almost as if all the answers to his problems were written in the sky.

* * *

"And then we got here and... Well you know the rest."

"Hm interesting. Tell me did anything feel odd to you? Anything at all?" asked Baron after having been listening to Muta recapture his day from the second Haru woke him up.

"Well I noticed that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes if that's what you mean," replied Muta trying to think back. Baron looked over to where Yuki was tending to Haru feeling his heart sink at the thought that there was something wrong with the brunette.

"Actually now that I think about it..." started Muta getting Baron's attention "On the way here I did feel as if we were being watched. By what I'm not sure, I didn't hear, smell or see anyone following us. It was just this feeling I had," finished Muta, Baron nodded hoping that whoever was following them hadn't gotten away during the commotion when Toto re-entered the refuge.

"Sorry Baron I couldn't see anyone suspicious looking in the area..." informed Toto before being cut off.

"Baron come here quickly!" called Yuki from inside the bureau, Muta and Baron had gone outside to give Haru some privacy. When Baron re-entered the bureau he ran straight to the couch letting out a sharp gasp at the sight that met him. Yuki had laid Haru on her front and rolled her top up showing Haur's back that was covered in cuts; some were new and others in the process of healing. All of these injuries had been missed by the healing dust, after all why waste precious healing dust to hide wounds no one can see anyway.

Baron felt his blood start to boil coming to the conclusion that some one had been whipping Haru, Yuki then directed his attention away from her back to her arms and legs; showing more wounds that had already been healed but had left scars. Again Baron felt his blood boil.

After helping Yuki take a now fully clothed Haru to one of the bedrooms located in the Bureau, he returned to the sitting area, feeling his heart break at the thought of someone hurting his Haru. The girl he had been hired to protect six months ago. It was mind boggling to him, who would hurt such a sweet innocent young girl such as Haru? Whoever it was they were going to pay, he'd make sure of it.


	8. Coming to

**Coming to**

Baron was pacing the sitting area where the group had returned to, waiting for Haru to re-awake. After making her as comfortable as she could; Yuki entered the sitting area and sat down on Baron's couch, hoping that once Haru awakes they could then find out what had happened. Yuki watched Baron pace back and forth, wondering if she should speak to him or not.

"I'm hungry," complained Muta; well he had gone four hours with out food.

"Muta you idiot how can you think of food at a time like this?" retorted Toto.

"Hey lay off birdbrain I haven't eaten for hours," replied Muta as his stomach grumbled.

"Muta You giant marshmallow, can't you see now is not the time to be thinking about your stomach," said Toto watching Muta frown.

"Ah bite me chicken wings," replied Muta turning to look at Toto shaking his paw at him.

"Can't you tell the difference between a crow and a chicken?" asked Toto spreading his wings.

"At least I don't have a birdbrain," retorted Muta standing up as if getting ready to strike.

"You already called me Birdbrain, you idiot," said Toto keeping his eyes on the now mobile marshmallow.

"Oh yeah well go fry yourself..." replied Muta be fore he was cut off by an angry yell.

"ENOUGH! Can't you two go one day with out arguing! And at a time like this with Miss Haru..." trailed of Baron looking in the direction of the room that Haru was resting in.

"We're sorry Baron," replied Muta and Toto simultaneously with the heads down.

Baron tensed as a hand was placed on his shoulder, turning he found that the hand or rather paw belonged to none other then Queen Yuki.

"Baron I know you're worried about Haru, we all are. We all want to find this monster that hurt Haru, but we can't do that if you lose your head. You need to be strong... For Haru's sake." Said Queen Yuki in a calm voice, turning at the end of her speech to look at the room her dear friend lay in.

Baron looked around suddenly feeling ashamed of himself for blowing up like that.

"You're right Yuki" turning to look at Toto and Muta he said "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, I know this has been a hard day for all of us..." again trailing off at the end looking towards the room preoccupied by the young brunette.

Muta and Toto shared a worried glance before too looking in the direction of the room housing their young friend. No one moved or said anything until a knock directed their attention to the door. Stiffening at the sound they all nodded to each other and prepared to fight this mysterious caller to protect their young friend. Baron nodded to Muta silently telling him to open the door, Muta obliged and let out a sigh of relief before moving out of the way, showing all those gathered in the bureau the figure of young King Lune.

"Lune!" cried Yuki running towards him "What are you doing here?" she asked curious as to the answer of her question.

"Dear, I came here to see if you were all right. You were supposed to be back hours ago," replied Lune letting out a sigh a relief at the knowledge that his wife was safe. Looking towards the clock to discover that the time was now five o'clock, Yuki turned back towards her husband to explain all that had happened during her visit.

"Oh dear I do hope Miss Haru will be ok, who would do such a thing? And to her of all people," replied Lune after listening to Yuki's explanation, he could feel his blood boil at the thought of someone hurting Haru, turning to look at his wife he could see that she too felt her blood boil at the thought of such a foul action.

While all this was going on Haru had started to stir, returning to the land of the living once more. She froze, looking around the unknown surroundings before gaining the courage to sit up to get a better look. Hearing voices outside she let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Yuki and Lune's voices filled her ears assuring her that she was safe. Searching through her memories trying to figure out how she had got here, she triggered a dormant memory.

_Flash back_

She was sitting in her kitchen, attempting to fill in a crossword puzzle when suddenly she heard a banging on her window. Thinking it was Muta asking for a midnight snack she turned to the window only to see a pair of yellow eyes staring back at her...

_End flash back_

Blinking away them memory Haru turned to the door, when suddenly she remembered what had happened. She felt her cheeks turn red at the thought of passing out in front of her friends before letting out a groan of embarrassment, catching the attention of all those outside causing them to barge in to the room.

"Haru!..."


	9. Explinations

Daffy here thanks to all those who reviewed. Lock Jack doesn't look like a dark Baron, he is just a black cat a description of him has been written he just hasn't come into a room with enough light to properly see him. Any way here is the next update, enjoy.

**Explanations **

"Haru!" cried six voices, pleased that she had woken up at last. Haru stood up only to be engulfed by a blur of white.

"Oh Haru I'm so glad you're awake you had us so worried!" cried the blur that could now be identified as Yuki.

"I'm sorry to have worried you," replied Haru looking around sheepishly before her eyes rested on Baron. Baron walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed looking at Haru detecting a hint of fear in her voice.

"Miss Haru please tell us what happened" asked Baron. Haru looked down before answering.

"That's the thing I'm not sure..." she stopped hearing Yuki sigh beside her.

"Haru... Please tell us... has... has someone been hurting you?" asked Yuki trying to find the right way to ask without sounding accusing or commanding, when deep down she wanted to shake the answers out of the girl. Haru took in a sharp intake breath before placing her left hand over her right arm, which Yuki took note was covering the long laceration she had come across on Haru's being, one that had already started to heal, hidden under her blue sweater. Haru looked to Yuki before answering.

"Sigh... about four days ago I woke up with these odd marks, but I didn't know where they had come from. Every morning I seem to find more of these odd marks and my body always feels like... I don't know it just really hurts," Haru paused letting them take in what she had said before continuing, not once looking up. "When I walked under the archway I... I guess I had a flashback of some sort, there were these yellow eyes and... And moving shadows, black fur..." she stopped once again after hearing Muta gasp causing every one to look at him.

"Midnight yellow..." whispered Muta, causing Lune to jerk back.

"Muta? You know something about this?" asked Yuki hoping he could shed some light on the situation.

"Not much... But long ago it was said that a Midnight yellow would open the gates of darkness and bring about devastation..." said Muta falling to his knees hoping it wasn't true.

"That's Impossible!" cried Lune catching all their attentions "The Midnight yellow is just a myth, it can't be true, it can't!" cried Lune his voice enveloped in fear. Yuki rushed to Lune's side giving him a reassuring hug.

Baron Turned to Haru who was lost in her own world a frown settled on her features.

"The gates of darkness?" asked Toto turning to Muta for the answer.

"The gates of darkness hold a power beyond comprehension, it is said that only a key can open the gates and only a key can stop this power," replied Muta looking to the floor as if hoping it would swallow him whole.

Haru listened to Muta before gripping her head in pain letting out a whimper as the attention of everyone in the room was once again focused on the girl on the bed.

_Flashback_

"Rude! You drag me from my home, torture me into giving you what you want then wipe my memory and do it all over again the next night!" exploded Haru having enough of his games.

"I wouldn't have to if you tell me what I wanted to know!" he replied almost as loud as her.

"I already told you I don't know anything about this key and even if I did there is no way I would betray Baron or the Cat Kingdom!" she returned staring him in the eyes.

Squinting her eyes as he sharply turned on the light, missing the glare he directed at her before it was replaced with another smirk.

As her eyes adjusted to the light she could finally see him. His midnight black fur was now covered with a blood red robe, when he turned she could just make out something on the back of his robe. _"Oh I have really got to learn to read cat,"_ she thought as he turned to face her once more.

_End Flash Back_

"Key," Haru said letting go of her head to look to her friends "That's what he was looking for... the key to open the gates of darkness; he thinks Baron has the key," exclaimed Haru looking towards Baron who turned away from her.

"_So it's my fault that this happened to Miss Haru,"_ thought Baron sadly before he was enveloped in a hug by the young brunette.

"I know what you're thinking Baron and you can stop that right now, it's not your fault, besides we've got bigger things to worry about," said Haru holding onto Baron.

"She's right we have to find this key before it falls into the wrong hands," said Lune turning to Baron waiting for his reply.

"I wish I could help you with this; but I'm afraid Muta is more informed on this then I am. I can't even say that I've ever heard of the gates of darkness," replied Baron holding Haru close to him now as if trying to protect her from an unseen force.

"Lune do you know what this key looks like?" asked Yuki holding onto Lune for comfort.

"I'm afraid not as far as I know it has always been referred to as the key," said Lune looking down, wishing he could be more helpful, when inspiration hit. "But maybe some one in the Cat Kingdom knows, we could look through the murals and see if any have a description of this key," exclaimed Lune turning to Baron.

So it was agreed that they could find the answer in the Cat Kingdom, and after casting a spell on Haru making sure that she wouldn't turn in to a cat during their stay the group left for the Cat Kingdom, in search of the answer.


	10. Wake up?

**Wake Up?**

Once the group arrived in the Cat Kingdom; they split up in to two groups. Muta, Toto and Yuki went to search the castle's murals to see if the key was depicted in anyway, while Baron, Haru and Lune went to the library in hopes of finding a scroll that could explain about the prophecy behind the key. Though Haru wasn't sure why she was there as she couldn't read cat, she was grateful that she was put in the group with Baron.

Haru, Baron and Lune entered the library, Haru taking a seat by the window taking in the views while Lune and Baron started digging through the books. After about twenty minuets Haru felt guilty about sitting around while Baron and Lune were hard at work. She decided that she would bring them some tea to drink. She silently left the library stopping only once to ask the servants where the kitchen was located, on her way however she got this eerie feeling that she was being watched; looking over her shoulder every now and then making sure that she truly wasn't being followed. She made her way back to the library with a tray full of tea.

Meanwhile in a far off castle hidden in a wasteland a black cat was leaning over a fountain, entranced with the image reflected in the water once again thankful that he was a master of the dark arts or he may not have been able to perform the scouting spell which lets him watch any being of his choosing. The spell its self was set to scope out Haru, letting him know where she was and what she was doing.

Baron, who was reading his third scroll, looked up into the face of Haru as she placed a cup of tea in front of him. Taking a sip from his cup he gave an appreciative thanks to Haru before watching her walk over to Lune to offer him a drink which he too gratefully accepted before returning his attention to the scroll laid out in front of him.

Haru having nothing else to do started to wander around the library, trying to remember anything that could be of help, she found herself a spot in the corner. Making herself comfortable she tried to meditate, remembering the day she read in class that meditation can be relaxing and helps you to think clearer.

Within a couple of minuets she felt herself drifting off. When she next opened her eyes she found herself in a dark void. _ "Where am I?"_ she thought looking around.

"Baron!" she called with fear in her voice trying to remember how she got here. "Baron! Lune!" she cried out louder realizing the last thing she could remember, she was in the library trying to meditate. She started to run worried for her friends "Muta! Toto! Yuki! Where are you!" she ran and ran calling out to her friends, her desperate pleas echoing around the void.

After running for what seemed like ages Haru collapsed, having run out of energy, and started crying into her hands when suddenly she heard footsteps coming from in front of her. She looked up hoping it would be one of her friends and gasped in fear at the sight before her. Standing there was a being enveloped in the darkness wearing a hooded robe, their face hidden in the shadows.

Haru tried to move away from this mysterious being but her body was too tired from all the running and refused to co-operate. Then the being spoke in a voice obviously belong to a female, what freaked Haru out the most was that the voice sounded eerily familiar, but no matter what Haru couldn't put a face to the voice.

"It is time..." said the being, though her voice seemed to be coming from all directions because of the echoing. Haru felt her heart beat faster._ "Time for what?"_ thought Haru too frightened to respond and too tired to move. As if reading her mind the being continued "Time for you to fulfil your destiny Haru. There is a power hidden within you, a power meant for great things."

"What power?" replied Haru finding her voice "What are you talking about? Who are you?" the being paused as if to think over the question, and for a minuet Haru didn't think she was going to answer but then the figure stepped forward taking off her hood to reveal her face. Haru gasped at the figure, for there standing before her was herself.

"I cannot answer all your questions for they are for you to find out, but this I will answer. I am you and this is a place buried deep inside yourself having been laid dormant for many years," replied the being looking Haru in the eye telling her what she had said was the truth.

"How... How can you be me?" asked Haru taking a step back having finally gained enough strength to stand. The being looked at her for a while before answering.

"You placed me here in hopes of helping you wake up," her voice held a hint of sadness to Haru but that could have just been her imagination._ "To wake me up what does that mean?" _the being gave a small smile as her body started to fade "Wake up Haru, you need to wake up..."

"What do you mean wake up? Come back, please! Don't leave me alone here!" shouted Haru as the being fully disappeared her voice still echoing in the distance.

"Wake up Haru, Wake up..."

"Haru wake up," Haru felt herself being shaken, blinking she found that it was Baron who was shaking her.

"Baron... What happened?" asked Haru hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"You fell asleep Miss Haru," Lune answered for her, snapping her awake _"so it was all a dream," _Haru thought to herself before turning to look back at Baron who smiled warmly at her.

"Oh sorry about that," replied Haru looking sheepish.

"Don't worry about that Miss Haru, it has gotten quite late. We're going to see if Yuki and the others have found anything that could help us," Baron said pulling Haru to her feet before heading towards the exit of the library.

"Oh wow it is late," said Haru stealing a quick glance at the clock which read 2.30 am. Haru followed Baron and Lune, who were looking for the others, along the way she began to think about her dream and what it meant_ "A great power?"_

After twenty minuets of searching Haru, Lune, and Baron finally found or should I say heard the others in a hallway on the west side of the castle.

"Oh yea well go fry yourself you chicken," _"That's Muta" _thought Haru rolling her eyes as she waited for Toto's reply

"You already called me a chicken you idiot, you got a fur ball lodged in you brain."

"At least I don't eat worms," Haru smiled turning round the corner hearing her friends argue only to walk straight into Yuki who had tuned out the two squabbling creatures having listened to it all night.

"Ompf..." cried Haru falling back with Yuki falling onto top of her, obviously she was trying to get as far away from the arguing as possible before bumping into Haru.

"Haru! Yuki! Are you alright?" asked Lune helping Yuki up while Baron helped Haru.

"Hey Baron you have any luck finding anything in the lieberry?" asked Muta before either of the girls could answer Lune.

"That's library Muta and unfortunately no," replied Baron correcting the overweight cat's pronunciation.

"What about you? Did you find anything?" asked Lune having made sure Yuki and Haru were indeed alright.

"Nah nothing but a bunch of pictures," exclaimed Muta, Lune looked toward Yuki who shook her head verifying what Muta had said.

"Well it's getting late, I suggest we all head off to bed and continue looking in the morning," said Baron looking to Haru who was again attempting to hide a yawn behind her hand.

"Agreed please follow me to your rooms," said Lune who was also looking at Haru, worried that this was getting too much for the girl. He led them to the other side of the castle giving each of his guests a room to themselves before he and Yuki returned to their own room.

Haru looked around her room, it was enormous. There was a vanity desk placed beside her window, over looking the forest which was filled with lush green trees. Her bed was bigger then Muta, and was covered with a yellow duvet, beside it was a small white table. A huge oak wardrobe was placed by the door on the left side. She turned spotting a door curious she opened it only to find a small bathroom. She closed the door and laid down on her bed, closing her eyes she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Attack

Daffy: finally managed to get Scribble off her fat bum to join in the fun.  
Scribble: don't be so mean I have a medium sized bum and I've been busy! Besides you seemed to have done a brilliant job by yourself.  
Daffy: well I am awesome and have gained so much experience in my 16 years of living and you with your 18 years of sleeping - just kidding, I wuv you really! Here's the next update, enjoy.

**Attack **

Haru awoke the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on her door. Blinking away the sleep she got up and answered the door, a smile crossing her face seeing Yuki standing in the door way.

"Oh hey Yuki," Haru greeted giving her friend a hug which she happily returned.

"Good morning Haru, are you coming down to breakfast?" asked Yuki with a smile on her face, Haru's stomach grumbled as Yuki said this, bringing a blush to Haru's cheeks; well, she hadn't eaten since her late lunch yesterday with Muta.

"I guess my stomach says yes," replied Haru, willing the blush of her face this time successfully, making Yuki laugh. The two girls walked down to the hall where Muta, Toto, and Lune were already eating, Muta hidden by the pile of food that dominated his plate, next to Toto who was watching Muta's eating display with mild disgust and Lune sitting three seats down waiting for the others to arrive before starting his breakfast. Haru took a seat in between Yuki and Toto, gratefully accepting the tuna casserole that was handed to her.

"Hey where's Baron?" asked Haru once she had finished her meal.

"He's in the library going through the rest of the scrolls hoping to find something," answered Lune, having finished his meal. Haru smiled to Lune before standing up to take her leave.

"Thank you for the food Lune it was delicious. I think I will go see how Baron's doing," said Haru before turning and making her way to the library. On her way to the library Haru felt as if someone had started to watch her again. Looking over her shoulder, the hallway that connected up to the library was suddenly enshrouded in darkness.

"Hello Haru".

Haru froze at the unknown voice; she turned to see a black cat in a blood red robe. As he took a step forward Haru was able to see his eyes. Yellow. Looking him in the eyes she had another flashback, or rather, another tidal wave of flashbacks.

Gripping her head in between her hands she fell to her knees screaming in pain while the mysterious figure watched in amusement.

Looking up Haru could see moving shadows. Shadow cats! Her mind screamed at her.

Baron was in the library going through the last of the scrolls when his head jerked up at the sound of a pained scream.

"Haru!" he cried, dashing towards the exit of the library. Skidding on the marble floor, he turned to see Haru crouched and shaking. Her hands covering her head, fallen before a group of dark figures.

"What have you done to her?" he screamed.

Eight pairs of burning scarlet eyes turned towards the intruder. Lock Jack, unfazed by the interference, kept his eyes firmly locked on the young brunette before him. Those glowing, yellow, unforgiving eyes. A subtle yet wicked smile dawned on his features, his whiskers twitching with sadistic delight.

"I've done nothing. Nothing, but remind her", his darkly charming voice replied from beneath his shadowed hood.

"Of what?" hissed Baron, from between gritted fangs. Lock Jack looked up towards him, a devious smirk plastered on his muzzle.

"Why, of the time she spent with me of course," he answered in that debonair voice of his. "You know we have history," he smirked, taking off his cloak to reveal a tall slender cat with black fur. He was a handsome cat, well built and could probably give Lune a run for his money in a fight. Around his waist was a belt that held all sorts of weapons and torture devices.

Baron shuddered, recalling the wounds Haru had sustained previously.

"So it was you. You hurt her."

On hearing this, Haru looked up. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and however she tried, she could not control the sobs that wracked her slender frame.

"Baron..." she whimpered.

Lock Jack looked down at her. He smiled with conviction, remembering the satisfaction he felt at the memory. Baron noticed this and growled, feeling his blood boil, catching Lock Jack's attention once again. He tensed as Lock Jack knelt down in front of Haru.

"Get away from her!!!!" bellowed Baron charging towards them before he was knocked back by one of the shadow cats.

He caught himself before he fell, scanning the area for any sort of weapon, having left his cane behind in his haste to get to Haru. He spotted a sword hung on the wall; he made a dash for the weapon, dodging the shadow cats' attempts to stop him by somersaulting over the top of them, and landing gracefully on the carpet floor, sword in hand.

He thrust the tip of the blade into the nearest shadow cat, gasping as the blade merely went through the creature causing no damage what so ever.

"Baron!!" cried Haru, frightened for her friend and secret love.

"Don't worry Haru, I'll protect you!" Baron called out, taking on the shadow cats, cutting the creatures in half, slowing them down as they pulled themselves back together. Lock Jack's eyes snapped open with surprise, a look of realization crossing his features _"Is it possible that Haru herself is the key?" _thought Lock Jack remembering that the key was under the living cat doll's protection. Looking from Baron to Haru Lock Jack smirked _"I always knew there was something special about Haru, I just never thought in my wildest dreams that she would be the key, but yes, she must be! How else would she have broken through my memory blocks without any aid? Just how powerful is she?" _Lock Jack wondered, staring at the young brunette he had fallen for.

Lock Jack knelt down placing his hand under Haru's chin, tilting her head up to look at him. He brought his face in close to hers, licking the tears off her cheeks savouring her taste. _"The taste of power" _he thought before standing up again.

"I told you to stay away from her!" shouted Baron, having witnessed the act whilst still trying to dodge the shadow cats.

Meanwhile, Yuki, Lune, Muta and Toto were watching the events, hidden round the corner, waiting for the right moment to strike, having heard Haru's scream.

"It's no use the sword has hardly any effect on these shadow creatures," claimed Lune, trying to come up a plan.

"Light," said Yuki

"Pardon?" asked Lune looking towards his beloved.

"Light. They're shadows we have to create enough light, maybe that will do it," said Yuki looking towards one of the lit torches.

"It's worth a try, we can't just let them kill Baron," said Muta, grabbing a torch off the wall before Lune stopped him.

"Wait. We can't just rush in there. Yuki, Toto, go get the guards, tell them to bring enough torches to light the dungeons. Hurry," Yuki turned, running towards the guard stations to find help, while Muta and Lune waited for the right moment.

Haru turned towards Baron after hearing the clutter of his blade dropping to the floor._ "What am I doing, Baron needs me and I'm sitting here feeling sorry for myself, letting this creep touch me."_

Fire burning in her eyes, Haru looked back to Lock Jack who was watching the fight. Seeing that he was distracted, Haru took the chance and kneed him in the gut, making a dash to get to Baron, only to be grabbed by one of Lock Jack's minions.

"Arghhhhhh! Let go of me!! Baron!" cried Haru, trying to push the shadow cats off her. Baron watched from his spot on the floor where he had fallen, as Lock Jack made his way towards Haru.

"You shouldn't have done that Haru." He smiled seeing the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, I forgive you, but I will have to punish you," he said, raising his paw and striking Haru across the face hard enough to knock her down.

Lune and Muta couldn't wait any more. Seeing red they both charged into the fray. Baron stood up, a fire burning in his eyes; a rage building up so powerful it was amazing that he didn't radiate fire. The shadow cat before him trembled at the intensity of his gaze.

Muta and Lune were hitting the shadow cats with the torches, discovering that although it didn't destroy them, the fire did hurt them and temporarily blinded them, making them flay their arms around in hope of hitting something, all in all fire good. Muta threw his torch to Baron deciding to use his height and weight to his advantage.

Lock Jack watched the display, deciding he had had enough; he pulled Haru to her feet, signalling to the shadow cats that it was time to leave. The shadow cats stopped fighting, their bodies melting to the ground, forming a huge inky circle round Haru and Lock Jack who then started sinking into the black abyss.

"Baron!!!" cried Haru, trying to squirm out of Lock Jack's grasp, when suddenly a pair of black talons wrapped round, her shoulders pulling her out of the sea of black.

"Toto" cried Haru in joy, whilst Lock Jack, still sinking, snarled at the winged creation.

"I'll be back," said Lock Jack, before his head was fully submerged beneath the inky blackness.


	12. What Happened?

Daffy here a short chapter I know, keep reading and reviewing, enjoy. Again thanks for the heads up they don't call me Daffy for nothing

**What Happened? **

Haru looked up as Yuki brought in a cup of tea, accepting it gratefully she turned to look at Baron who hadn't left her side since the attack. They were all gathered in the infirmary pleased that no one had been fatally or badly hurt.

"His name is Lock Jack," said Haru braking the silence that had fallen between them startling everyone out of there thoughts. Baron turned to Haru looking at the plaster that was covering the scratches Haru had obtained from Lock Jacks powerful hit trying to find away to voice his question, choking on the words, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Haru........ What happened between you and.... and Him?" Baron's mouth refused to let the fiends name pass his furry lips referring to Lock Jack as simply Him in a cold voice he didn't even know he was capable of.

Haru looked at Baron before looking back down at her lap. "I don't want to talk about it" whispered Haru in such a quite voice that everyone had to strain to hear it.

"Please Haru. I need to know," asked Baron in a pleading yet determined voice. Haru sighed refusing to meet any ones gaze before answering.

"He kidnapped me every night for the past four nights and tortured me. He whipped me and let his shadow cats beat me, shocking me back into consciousness with this electric shocking device," Haru paused hearing their gasps before continuing "then when he had had enough fun he used this healing dust on me, it....... It was so painful, worse then the actual torture it always made me pass out," Haru paused hoping that would satisfy his question. It didn't nodding for her to go on she continued. "He would play games with my head making, making me think you had all died," Haru covered her face with her hands tears rolling down her cheeks "I watched you all die over and over again!" cried Haru sobs once again wracking her slender frame. Baron pulled Haru into a hug, thinking of all the ways he would make Him suffer.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry after all you've done for me, I... I...... He made me..... He made me want to die," wailed Haru pushing Baron away ashamed at herself for letting him do this to her. She didn't want to see the looks of anger and disappointment directed at her from her friends, she didn't blame them for hating her; she had after all betrayed them, wishing she were dead after all they had done for her.

She gasped in surprise as Baron pulled her in to a tight hug, tears cascading down his own furry cheeks, looking around Haru became confused not seeing the looks of betrayal she had expected. Yuki was holding on to Lune crying for her friend, Lune was comforting his wife, his face in a clear state of sadness, Toto had his head down but Haru could clearly make out the tears falling off his beak whilst Muta looked furious ready to pounce on someone.

"I'll get that guy!" hissed Muta "No one hurts a friend of Renaldo Moon," he added with a look of fury and determination. "Don't worry Chicky none of this is your fault heck I probably would have broken on the first day." Said Muta looking at Haru with admiration.

"He's right Haru none of this is in the slightest bit your fault," said Baron regaining his composure but not letting Haru out of his tight embrace.

"He said after this he was going to make me his wife and turn us immortal" said Haru feeling a slither of hope stir inside her.

"Don't worry Haru we will not let that happen," said Baron, whilst Haru was watching all her friends nod with fiery resolution. Haru felt her heart soar creating new hope, thanking the angel who had delivered her such wonderful and caring friends not once realizing that the angel had delivered her to them.

﻿


	13. Olivander Dizz

Daffy here with the next update, enjoy.

**Olivander Dizz **

Lock Jack was pacing in his study trying to pull his thoughts together.

"Ok so it's possible that Haru herself is the key, the key it's self is said to hold magnificent power, oh if only the prophecy wasn't lost during the king's raid, I'd have the answer I seek. I must find away to draw out her powers if she truly is the key, but how? How?" Lock Jack cried hitting his desk in frustration. "Shadow cats Murphy, Cea here now!" he bellowed summoning his servants, with out turning to see if they had arrived he continued. "Bring me the ancient scrolls of power! I have a lot of research to do."

Back at the palace of the Cat Kingdom the gang had calmed down. Deciding that Haru was not to be left alone Lune posted guards around the palace. He also called the royal wizard in hope that he could tell them more about the shadow cats but first a magical barrier was rectified around the palace letting no unauthorised magical creatures in. The shadow cats will not be coming back for a second visit.

Olivander Dizz was an old cat with white greying fur; he stood proud dressed in a blue robe. Despite his age Olivander was a great and powerful wizard. He had dedicated his life to studying and understanding magic vowing only to use his power and knowledge for good.

"Olivander Dizz I'm glad you could make it. Please we need you help, it is of the upmost importance," addressed Lune having seen the wizard entering the palace hall.

"What is it that I can assist you with my boy," replied Olivander in a croaky voice.

"Please, I need you to tell us all you know about shadow cats," replied Lune indicating to himself and Baron who stood tall by his side. Olivander's ear twitched at the word shadow cats. He looked to Baron studying him as if trying to determine whether or not he should be trusted with this information. Having made his decision he replied.

"Shadow cats are demons made only of shadows, they are created from darkness and live to serve their creator. Shadow cats have no desires and enjoy feeding on others misery."

Lune and Baron took in this information before Lune voiced his question.

"How can we destroy such beasts?"

"Shadow cats can not be destroyed only banished," he replied looking towards Lune.

"Then how do we banish them?" asked Lune irritation leaking into his voice.

"Weapons of any kind have no use when it comes to fighting these creatures; you must banish them with light, the darker the shadow cat, the brighter the light is needed to fulfil this task. Tell me," he paused looking at Baron "You are no ordinary cat are you?" he questioned. Lune opened his mouth to reply but Baron beat him to it.

"You are correct kind sir, however I am not a cat, I am a cat creation," the old cat looked closely at Baron before smiling.

"I sense great things for you and your lady friend," he said before turning to take his leave, leaving a surprised Baron and a curious Lune. _"Lady friend?... Haru" _thought Baron a smile crossing his face.

Haru was walking towards the hall where Baron and Lune were. She was looking for Yuki, having heard enough of Muta and Toto arguing in the dinning hall for one day, when she bumped into Olivander Dizz

"Oh I'm so sorry are you ok?" she asked making sure she hadn't hurt him.

"Yes, yes I'm quite alright Miss......" he replied dusting himself off.

"Haru. My names Haru," she answered bashfully.

"Haru," he finished looking at her for the first time. He paused taking in her appearance as if he was trying to see her soul. Haru silently gulped at the intense stare on the old cats face before it turned into a bright smile. "You have a great power inside of you, the most powerful I've ever felt. Your heart is also the lightest I've ever felt."

"What?" asked Haru freaked out by what she had heard.

"I said I may be an old greying cat, but that doesn't mean I am in any way a vulnerable cat, whose bones break at the slightest bump I hit in the road," he answered in a kind voice smiling.

"Oh erm right sorry again....... Oh and have a nice day," said Haru walking past the aged cat "_what was that about?" _thought Haru walking into the hall.

Olivander stood there with a smile, turning to watch as Haru disappeared from sight _"Powerful indeed, equipped with a heart of gold,"_ he thought smiling before carrying on with his journey home.


	14. The Return of the ExCat King

**Return of the Ex-Cat King**

Haru walked into the hall where Baron was contemplating over what to do next.

"Baron," she said catching his attention.

"Haru, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Muta and Toto," said Baron walking over to her.

"I was looking for Yuki, hoping for some company. I sorta got bored listening to Muta and Toto's daily routine," replied Haru, a blush on her face at the concern Baron was showing.

"Arguing again?" said Baron, an amused yet knowing smile gracing his lips. Haru smiled back nodding her head when suddenly the sound of trumpets began to play from the entrance startling the two drawing there attention to the hallway. Baron stood in front of Haru ready to protect her if needed. When in walked a dopey looking yet recognizable figure. Natoru.

"Not him again," groaned Haru remembering the last time she had seen him.

"Introducing his royal excellency the Ex-Cat King!" called Natoru turning to see the ex-monarch enter with his trusted friend Natori.

"Hey babes," greeted the King walking in the room. "Oh Haru, Baron I didn't know you'd be here. I bet you're here to beg for my paw in marriage," he said, a lecherous look appearing in his eyes at the sight of Haru.

"Father what are you doing here?" interrupted Lune from the doorway having heard the trumpets earlier.

"Lune so good to see you my boy. How are things with you and that servant girl?" he asked not taking his eyes off of Haru who had gripped on to Baron's arm

"Yuki. And I love her more and more every day," replied Lune through gritted teeth. He respected his father and loved him but he didn't like the way he treated Yuki or the way he was looking at Haru right now.

"Good to hear son good to hear," he replied still not taking his eyes off of Haru, who was now trying to hide behind Baron who had his arm wrapped around her for support. "Tell me Haru, what are you and Baron doing here?" he asked hissing out Baron's name, remembering what happened the last time they met.

"We are here to rectify a problem," replied Baron in a calm neutral voice.

"Problem oh dear, Lune I do hope you're not neglecting your duties. Though with such a babe like Haru around, I can't see how you can get any work done," the Ex-Cat King said purring Haru's name and sparing a glance towards Lune before his sights set back on Haru.

"Father you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" asked Lune walking over to his father, whilst Haru and Baron slipped out of the hall.

"Can't a father see his only son and daughter-in-law?" He answered with disappointment in his voice once he noticed that Haru had left.

Haru and Baron were in the hallway, making their way to the balcony where Yuki had told Baron she would be. As they walked along in companionable silence, Baron had started thinking about Haru, about all she had been through, and how much rage he had felt towards a complete stranger after discovering her wounds. How he had felt his heart break after hearing what she had gone through.

Haru, on the other hand, was thinking about Baron. She thought about the dance they had shared, about how he had managed to turn her, the most meowsy dancer she knew, into a graceful waltzer. She realised how much he had come to mean to her.

The two friends' thought processes seemed to entwine, though no words were exchanged between them, as they both began to wonder about the future. The possibility of ending up apart from one another seemed an agonisingly close reality. But reality had never been their speciality. Neither of them ever wanted it to be.

Haru blinked away her salty tears of mourning what could never be. She focused on the task in hand. She needed to find Yuki.

They walked onto the balcony only to discover it empty, Haru walked over to the edge of the balcony, taking in the breath taking view with Baron close on her heels.

"Wow it's beautiful," said Haru feeling peaceful a gorgeous smile coating her face.

"Yes, it is," replied Baron, who was looking at Haru instead of the view. Haru turned to see Baron staring at her, a blush creeping up on her face.

"Baron," started Haru "remember when I told you I may have a little crush on you?" she stopped staring into his bright glistening green eyes not sure if she was doing the right thing or why she was taking such a huge risk, after all he may not even like her that way but it just felt so........ so right.

Baron was staring into Haru's own chocolate eyes losing himself in there depths his heart pumping faster, his hands beginning to sweat under his gloves, not knowing why he brought his hand up to her chin tilting her head up stopping her from speaking before planting a kiss on her lips.

Haru was shocked her heart feeling about ready to explode, she felt herself start to kiss back, her legs turning to jelly.

Nothing else in the world mattered to the two kissing on the balcony, not Lock Jack, the Ex-Cat King or the problems that would occur for a cat doll to be dating a human and vice versa. The world had vanished from view and both of them knew that everything would be ok as long as they were together.


	15. The Order

**The Order**

Baron and Haru reluctantly broke apart at the sound of some one coughing. Turning to see who had interrupted their moment, they blushed at the sight of Yuki who was wearing an amused smile.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting," said Yuk, her smile growing bigger at the blush that had taken over both there faces. Not waiting for a reply she continued. "Lune's looking for you Baron, he thinks that there could be some information on the key located in a temple that's just outside of the Cat Kingdom. He's also sending out requests for information from other kingdoms, though we are unsure if it will help seeing as the prophecy is a cat prophecy," said Yuki the smile faltering a bit at the mention of the key. Baron nodded. His face still tinted a deep red. Hoping that no one would notice due to his fur, he took off into the direction of the hall, leaving Haru alone with Yuki.

Haru turned to Yuki her brain having just registered what she had said.

"Wait so there are more kingdoms out there?"

"Of course, there is a kingdom for all the major species such as cats and dogs," replied Yuki looking towards Haru who was now staring intently at her.

"Wow so how many kingdoms are there?" asked Haru feeling a little foolish for thinking that only cats could have there own kingdom.

"There are 5 kingdoms Haru. Amphibian, reptile, dog, bird and cat kingdoms," replied Yuki pausing to let Haru take in all she had said.

"But what about other animals, like cows or wolves?" Haru asked thinking about what Yuki had said. Yuki opened her mouth to reply but was beatten by a voice from the doorway.

"Animals such as cows, rodents and fish, belong in the human domain, they may not have there own kingdoms, but they are important to the world and are located in areas of there own, such as fields, forests and water. Animals like wolves and penguins are all members of the kingdoms, wolves being a type of dog and penguins being a type of bird," Muta answered from the door way.

"Hey what gives Chicky you almost gave me and birdbrain a heart attack with that disappearing act of yours?" asked Muta walking over to Haru with Toto right behind him.

"Oh sorry about that guys I just wanted to take a breath of fresh air," offered Haru meekly, rubbing the back of her head with her hand, catching Yuki's smirk in the corner of her eye.

"Yeah well next time a warning might be nice," snorted Muta.

"Heh.... But wait what about lions and tigers?" asked Haru thinking out loud.

"Well, lions, tigers and other big cats are too volatile and primitive to be a part of the cat kingdom, so they come under the same category as mice and cows," replied Muta nonchalantly.

Baron arrived in the hall to see Lune talking to his messengers, giving them instructions on what is needed from them. After all the messengers dispersed Baron decided to let his presence know by clearing his throat.

"Baron, I'm glad Yuki found you," said Lune looking towards the doorway.

"Yes she also told me that you wish to go to a temple out side of the Cat Kingdom," Baron informed remembering the scene on the balcony.

"Yes unfortunately the Temple is protected by magic which means we can't teleport inside," replied Lune, a rather grim look on his face.

"I see... Perhaps we could fly Toto over there," suggested Baron thinking it over.

"Yes I agree, but we can't take Miss Haru for safety reasons, and even on Toto we could be gone for a day and a half," said Lune looking towards the ground, pacing a circle with his paws behind his back thinking.

"Muta can look after Haru and Yuki until we get back.........." Baron stopped in mid sentence looking towards the hall entrance making Lune turn to look at what had caught Baron's attention. Standing on guard finding a group of hooded figures standing there.

"Who are you? What is the meaning of this?" asked Lune addressing the unknown group. The group took of there hoods revealing white cats bowing low in respect before the one standing in front answered.

"We are the Order of Grace," an old silver cat was the one who answered. He stood up letting Baron and Lune get a good look at him whilst the others remained in the bowing position. "Forgive the intrusion, your highness we are here to offer our help," he paused as if waiting for a reply after receiving none he continued. "The order was founded many years ago, when a prophecy described the opening of the gates of darkness. We who belong to the order have dedicated our lives to stopping the prophecy from being fulfilled, looking for the key to destroy it, as well as creating weapons to fight an onslaught of shadow creatures. I am Zaru, a fellow member of the Cat Kingdom and loyal to the royal family," Zaru finished waiting for the king's reply.

"You say you have weapons that can stop the shadow cats?" asked Lune intrigued by what Zaru had said.

"We have adapted man made torches to provide enough light to banish away the creatures of darkness," replied Zaru pulling a torch out of his robe and handing it to Lune. Lune inspected the torch turning it on. The light was pointing at one of the tapestries instantly incinerating it.

"Wow!" said Lune quickly turning it off before it could cause more damage. He looked towards Baron, who looked just as shocked as he did. Catching Baron's eye, he nodded his head in the direction of the hallway indicating that he wished to talk to him first. "Excuse me but I must consult with my friend here," replied Lune looking towards the group.

"Of course your majesty," replied Zaru who bowed once again in respect, watching as Lune and Baron left to converse.

"What do you think Baron?" Lune asked once he and Baron were out of earshot.

"I'm not quite sure what to think. I can't say I have ever heard of such an order, but then again I hadn't heard of the gates of darkness either," replied Baron thinking over what they had said.

"Yes, I can't say that I have ever heard of them either, but we don't seem to have much of a choice here. They do seem to know more about this then we do, and they have the weapons," said Lune looking Baron in the eye, looking to him for advice.

"Yes I agree, my suggestion is that we hear all that they know and see how it goes from there, though I don't think destroying the key is the right thing to do," said Baron mulling it over.

Baron and Lune returned to the hall where the group was still waiting. Having made there decision Lune stood in the centre of the hall.

"We have come to a decision," said Lune pausing to make sure he had all of there attentions.

"We will help you."


	16. The Being of light

Daffy here with the latest update. Enjoy.

**Being of light **

Yuki and Haru were talking in the dinning hall whilst Toto and Muta were fighting over Muta's eating habits. Yuki and Haru were oblivious to what they were saying, having tuned them out already.

"So Haru, you and Baron?" asked Yuki chuckling at Haru as she blushed.

"I don't know Yuki, it all seems too good to be true. I mean I never thought Baron would ever feel the same way about me as I do about him," replied Haru, a dreamy look on her face at the memory of the kiss.

"Haru don't sell yourself short, Baron would be lucky to have you," said Yuki sternly before smiling at the girl.

"You think so?" asked Haru day dreaming about her future with Baron.

"I know so," replied Yuki winking at the end.

Meanwhile Baron and Lune were still in the hall talking to the Order, who were explaining all they knew about the Key and the prophecy.

"Long ago it was said that a Key created of light will hold enough power to open the gates of darkness, it was said that this Key would be protected by a living cat doll," Zaru said turning to Baron.

"But I don't have the key. I've never even heard of this prophecy," said Baron hand on his chin thinking.

"Then you may not have found the Key yet or the key hasn't found you yet," replied Zaru before continuing. "If that is the case then we must locate the key and destroy it."

"But why destroy it?" asked Lune thinking that they could just keep it under magical protection.

"It is too dangerous for this key to be kept around, for it is also a skeleton key. If it falls into the wrong hands the results could be disastrous, even if the hands it falls in has nothing to do with the gates of darkness," replied Zaru a grim look on his features.

"I see..." said Baron still not liking the fact that they wanted to destroy the key. "Tell me what happens if we arrive too late and the gates are opened," Baron asked as a second thought.

"It is said that only the Key can destroy the power and save the world," replied Zaru.

"But if this key is so important, surly we shouldn't destroy it, and instead use it for good," said Lune at the prospect of having to fight an unknown evil force.

"As I have already explained the key can do more then just open the gates of darkness. The Key alone has the power to destroy entire continents," answered Zaru in a firm yet determined tone.

Lune and Baron looked at each other both thinking the same thing _"How can this get any worse?",_ when a clearing of the throats announced the arrival of the messengers.

"Sire the Amphibian and Reptile Kingdoms say they have no clue of this key that you speak of, but they do say that they have heard of a being of light if that helps, they are also setting up defences that can be called upon if needed," said one of the messengers before turning to leave.

"_A being of light?"_ thought Baron wondering if there was more to this Key then they have already been told.

Zaru looked back towards the other members of the order a silent conversation going on between them.

"Your highness forgive me but we must take our leave now, here are some weapons you may use for your protection," said Zaru giving Lune 10 torches before turning to exit the palace. On their way they ran into Haru and the others coming the other way. Zaru stopped, watching Haru walk past and was studying her closely, taking no notice of those who were accompanying her.

"Elder, why did you not tell them that the key is a living being?" asked one of his followers in a rough voice suggesting a male cat. Turning Zaru answered his faithful follower.

"Because dear child, they will not help us if they think we wish to destroy an innocent who was given no choice in this, especially if they think that it could be one of his friends," said Zaru thinking of the girl he had just seen.

Haru and the others entered the hall where Baron and Lune were talking to another messenger.

"....Dog Kingdom and Bird Kingdoms have no knowledge of this prophecy sire, but are standing on guard in case the gates of darkness or Realm of Shadows as they put it are opened."

"I see thank you, good work Natoru you may return to my father now," the messenger who could now be identified as Natoru turned saying a short hello to Miss Haru before leaving.

"Any luck with this Key business?" asked Haru walking over to Baron whilst Yuki ran over to Lune giving him a comforting hug.

"We can't say for sure. It seems that there has been a secret society dedicated to destroying the Key, and the other kingdoms have no knowledge of this elusive key," replied Baron looking towards the others.

"But we do have weapons to fight these shadow cats," added Lune, handing a torch to every one in the group.

After explaining what the torch does the group decided to grab a late dinner before departing for bed.

Sitting down between Baron and Yuki, Haru groaned seeing the Ex-Cat King come in to join them for dinner, she smiled hearing Yuki groan from beside her. The Ex-Cat King choose his seat making sure he had a good view of Haru, who was trying to ignore his stares focusing on the food laid in front of her. Baron sensing her discomfort engaged Haru into a conversation. One that only the two could hear.

"Haru about the kiss, I'm sorry I never should have acted that way," Baron said nervously Haru felt her heart break, thinking that she had been rejected, feeling tears come to her eyes, _"I should have known, how could someone like Baron fall for some one like me," _thought Haru.

Baron turned looking Haru in the face seeing the sadness in her eyes, he felt his heart sink thinking that she thought of it as nothing more then a mistake, but catching his breath and summoning all his bravery he continued.

"I know it was improper for me to kiss you with out your consent, but I just... I don't know it just felt so right," said Baron losing his composure not looking at Haru having turned his head to look at his lap, missing the relief Haru felt reflect in her eyes.

"_He's not rejecting me he's apologizing for moving too fast, aww Baron, always the gentlemen," _thought Haru a look of surprise on her face before she blurted out. "Wait so you're not saying that you regret kissing me?" asked Haru a look of hope in her eyes. Baron looked shocked at the question thinking over what he had said before coming to the conclusion that Haru had misunderstood, thinking that he was rejecting her.

"Haru why would I ever regret showing my love for the most wonderful and beautiful girl I've ever met," he replied looking at her lovingly, unaware of the smirks that had appeared on Muta, Toto, Yuki and Lune's faces, all of them sharing a glace at each other, all thinking the same thing. _"It's about time."_

Haru blushed at the compliment, taking Baron's hand into her own, laughing at Baron's blush before the moment was rudely interrupted by the only one in the room who was completely oblivious to the love shared between Baron and Haru.

"So Haru tell me do you have a boyfriend?" asked the Ex-Cat King, gobbling down the last of his food. The lecherous look from before that was still plastered on his face aimed at young Haru.

Haru looked at Baron smiling before turning her head to look at the Ex-Cat King giving her answer.

"I do, and he is the most wonderful and coolest guy I have ever met."

Baron's fur turned a deep scarlet at the compliment, squeezing Haru's hand he missed the look of rage on the ex-monarchs face before it was replaced by a smile.

"How nice for you. Well I think it's about time I went to bed, ciao babes," called out the ex-king taking his leave.

﻿


	17. Prophecy

**Prophecy **

The Ex-Cat King turned round the corner making sure he wasn't seen as he exited the palace. Wandering the village in a cloak so as not to be recognised. He entered a hovel were a group was waiting.

The Order of Grace.

"Have you brought the prophecy?" one asked, lowering his hood to reveal Zaru.

"It's right here babe," replied the retired king placing a tablet in front of the silver cat. Zaru walked over to the tablet gingerly picking it up

"At last the prophecy of the being of light," Zaru said, the others closed a circle around the ex-monarch and leader of their group. The Ex-Cat King looked around seeing only 14 individual members in the Order.

Zaru, standing in the middle of the circle began to read the ancient text out loud.

"In the summer of darkness a child shall be found, cared for by a woman of the human kind, the child is born from light, possessing a heart of gold. Born with a power strong enough to destroy all of reality with no limitations, the child is a key to the unknown, a key which the midnight yellow, controller of shadows and darkness seeks to claim for his own. In the summer of her 18th the gates of darkness shall be opened, and only she has the power to stop the world from ending. Under the protection of the living cat doll, she is the first and only human to enter the Cat Kingdom. She, the cat doll, a stone crow and a fat one will live forever protecting all Kingdoms from the cruelty that plague the world..............." Zaru finished before turning to address his followers.

"Brothers, sisters it seems I was right, and for this world to forever be protected, that girl must die."

Haru sneezed feeling a shiver go down her spine.

"Cold?" asked Baron wrapping the brunette in a warm hug. Haru nodded deciding to keep the feeling of despair to herself for the time being, adoring the warmth provided by Baron's loving embrace.

Baron walked Haru to her room giving her a peck on the cheek, before she turned and entered her bed chambers, whilst Baron entered his room ignoring the snickers of Muta coming from behind.

Haru leaned on her door a dreamy look on her face, bringing her hand up to touch her cheek, which was still tingling from Baron's kiss. She skipped over to her bed lying down to get a good sleep. She wasn't sure what the time was, seeing as it's always noon here, glad that they had given her a dark room making it easier to sleep in. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep a smile on her face as she started dreaming of the waltz she and Baron had shared just over 6 months ago.

Haru was rudely awoken as a hand was placed over her mouth, snapping her wide awake. Looking around she saw that it was Lock Jack whose paw was covering her mouth, stopping her from letting out an almighty scream. She tried to struggle only to find her arms and legs bound.

Lock Jack removed his paw, placing a gag over her mouth, again she tried to struggle but the ropes bounding her, bit harshly into her skin bringing tears to her eyes.

Lock Jack loomed above her sitting on her stomach baring his teeth at the glare Haru gave him before striking her across the face.

"You're probably wondering how I got in here huh?" he asked pausing as if to let her answer, "Well it wasn't really all that hard, I just simply walked in. Me being a non magical creature was able to penetrate the barriers easily. Then it was just a matter of finding you," he smiled at her, his yellow eyes showing signs of longing or lust, Haru wasn't sure which but it scared her more then anything she had ever encountered before.

Lock Jack struck her across the face again this time drawing blood. Haru could feel a wetness on her cheek, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as Lock Jack once again brought his face in close to hers and licked the blood off of her cheek. Haru opened her eyes in time to see him plant a rough kiss on her lips; even through the gag she could feel it. She started to whimper as Lock Jack lifted his paw yet again and struck, knocking her head to the side.

Haru was still conscious but was beginning to see double as Lock Jack picked her up, cradling her in an almost loving embrace, but there was no love in this at least not on her part. Lock Jack made his way down the hallway sticking to the shadows trying not to be seen as he made his escape with the one who had stolen his heart.

Muta was on his way back to his room after having a late night feast before returning to his cat nap. When all of a sudden he saw movement in the shadows, gripping his torch which luckily he had brought with him in case the defence barrier failed to keep the shadow cats out, he followed the movement silently gasping as he caught a glimpse of the figure. Lock Jack, but that wasn't why he was gasping, he was gasping at what Lock Jack was holding. Haru. He silently followed Lock Jack out of the palace to a field where his shadow minions were waiting. Suddenly the shadow cats hissed having seen him.

He jumped out catching sight of Haru's terrified eyes. Grabbing onto Lock Jack he pried Haru out of his grasp before he started feeling a sinking sensation, looking down he could see he was sinking into the inky blackness. He tried to struggle, to break free but it wasn't too long before the three of them were fully submerged under the inky black quicksand.


	18. Kidnapped

Daffy with the next update for ya, keep reading.

**Kidnapped **

Muta turned in mid air so he would land on his back rather then on Haru as he was pounced on by a dozen shadow cats. Haru's small frame was flung into the air where it collided with the wall electing a small grunt of pain from her. She watched as Muta clobbered shadow after shadow, knocking the creatures down. But there were too many for the giant cat, and he was soon over powered.

Lock Jack watched on in amusement as Muta was pummelled by his shadow cats, but eventually he grew tired and decided to put an end to this, focusing his attention on Haru instead.

"Enough!" he yelled, shouting loudly he got there attention. Muta was half conscious while Haru had tears flowing freely down her cheeks at the sight of her friend. "Tie them both up to the wall and bring me the mirror," ordered Lock Jack pointing to the chains on the far side of the dungeon.

Haru tried to squirm away from the shadow cat that approached her but it was no use. The shadow cat grabbed her by her hair, causing Haru to grunt again, and began dragging her to the wall, where she was then chained up alongside Muta who was covered in contusions. Haru could see that his brown ear was bleeding, _"Muta... This is all my fault, I'm so sorry," _thought Haru looking at Muta, tears brimming in her eyes.

"What's the matter Haru? Don't like what my shadow cats did to your friend?" asked Lock Jack tauntingly, laughing at the glare she gave him. He walked over to her, slapping her in the face. The resounding slap echoing around the room. "You lied to me Haru, you told me you didn't know what this key was when all along you yourself were the Key," said Lock Jack, his face hovering above hers.

He grabbed a hold of the gag, ripping it out of her mouth banging her head against the wall in the process.

"Show me your power Haru, I want to see what you can do," said Lock Jack taking a step back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Haru glaring at the black cat, looking him straight in his cold glowing yellow eyes.

"LIAR!" screamed Lock Jack before the sound of another slap was reverberating around the room. "SHOW ME YOUR POWER!!!" bellowed Lock Jack slapping her again whilst Muta watched on, feeling his blood boil.

Lock Jack was getting tired, he needed her to show him her power. He was sure she was the Key and that she would show her power if she got mad enough. He turned as his shadow cats entered with a giant mirror. Sighing he continued talking without turning to face Haru.

"I grow tired of this game Haru, and I know you won't break no matter how much I hurt you so..." he stopped, looking towards the mirror as an image appeared.

Haru gasped at the image. It was of a boat somewhere over the ocean; the S.S. Bimbo. The image changed to view the people on the deck. Stopping to focus on a red headed women.

"Mom..." whispered Haru. Suddenly the boat rocked knocking the women over. People began screaming in the background; rain started pouring, lightning hitting the boat, waves crashing all around. People were running towards the life boats only for the boats to smash on the side of the boat due to the crashing of the waves. "No..... No please. No don't do it, they have nothing to do with this please, they're innocent!!!" cried Haru watching as innocent children clung to there parents, as her mother screamed in terror, Haru now balling her eyes out.

"Then show me your power," said Lock Jack turning a smirk on his face.

"I can't I don't have any power, I'm not the Key!" screamed Haru not having taken her eyes off of the mirror. Lock Jack turned back to the mirror watching as the boat suddenly ripped in half, and people fell into the ocean, swept away to be forever known as lost at sea.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" screamed Haru her body shaking with terror, sobs wracking through her as the mirror showed images of the bodies of those who had drowned, from women to men and children stopping to focus on the body of a red head. "Mom, Mom!!" the image faded leaving only the reflection of a broken hearted Haru and a furious Muta.

Lock Jack turned walking over to Haru, he tilted her chin up to face him.

"A life you could have saved," he said before turning and exiting the dungeon.

Baron awoke feeling his heart cry out; he rushed out of his room and dashed into Haru's room. his heart skipped a beat, finding out that she had vanished; his nostrils flared detecting a fading hint of iron. _"Blood,"_ he thought dashing out of the room. He ran around the castle, alerting the others. Checking the rooms he found that Muta had disappeared too.

"Baron what's going on?" asked Toto coming out of his statue form, waking up.

"Haru and Muta are gone Toto. How stupid I am, I should have been watching her more closely," said Baron furious at himself.

"It's not your fault Baron you couldn't have known this was going to happen," replied Toto worried for his friends.

Haru and Muta had been left in darkness neither saying a word for a good 20 minuets before Muta decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry kid........" said Muta trailing off, not sure what to say to someone who had just watched their parent murdered in front of them. Haru showed no signs of having heard what Muta had said, and for a moment he thought she had cried herself to sleep until she moved to look at him showing him the look on her face, a look that screamed pure misery.

"I'm sorry Muta," replied Haru looking down again; her words caught Muta off guard.

"Kid what are you sorry for? None of this is your fault," said Muta hoping to reassure the girl.

"Yes it is. It's my fault that my mother died, that all those innocent people drowned, that you're stuck in here," said Haru falling lower into the cold empty void that her heart had been claimed by.

"Snap out of it kid!! None of this is your fault and if he's right and you are the Key then don't let all of those people deaths be in vain. Stay strong, because it's probably going to get a whole lot worse before it starts to get better," said Muta, his heart breaking at the sadness she held in her voice. Haru didn't look up at Muta, too busy feeling guilt over what had transpired, when they both heard the door open signalling the return of their warden. Haru refused to look up, feeling numb but Muta growled at Lock Jack as he walked closer to Haru carrying devices.

Baron, Lune, Yuki and Toto where in the royal hall discussing there next course of action.

"I've got every guard on alert, they are searching the land for Haru and Muta, don't worry Baron we will find them," said Lune trying to comfort every one, Baron was staring out of the window a numb feeling resting in his heart and for some reason he knew it was coming from Haru's feelings.

The Ex-Cat King walked in with the Order right behind him.

"Son I heard what happened to Miss Haru is there anything I can do?" asked the Ex-King, trying to act caring.

"Father, what are the Order doing here?" asked Lune after noticing a group of people behind the Ex-King,

"Who? These people? I found them wondering around saying that they have come to help," replied his father pointing at the group as if noticing them for the first time.

"Thank you, but there isn't a lot you can help with unless you know where a cat called Lock Jack lives," said Lune looking solemnly at the floor.

"Lock Jack? You mean Count Lock Jack?" asked the ex-monarch looking to his only son.

"You know him?!" asked Lune hope showing in his eyes.

"His family were the rebels who fell to your ancestors many years ago. I believe he is the last of the family," said the Ex-King, hand on his chin looking to the ceiling.

"Where does he live?!" shouted Baron, a determined look on his face.

"Just outside of the Cat Kingdom in a barren wasteland southwest from here," the Ex-King answered pointing to the south west exit.

"Toto!!!" called Baron running out of the hall. Jumping on Toto's back they took off in the direction the old cat had told them to go in.

Haru was panting after the session with Lock Jack. Not really caring how much it hurt, thinking she deserved it for causing all those deaths. Muta turned his head not being able to stomach it, he threw up.

Lock Jack was getting fed up but he had one last trick up his sleeve, to prove that she was the Key he had been searching relentlessly for. Grabbing her face he opened her mouth and poured a black looking liquid down her throat within two seconds Haru let out an almighty scream, blood spraying out of her mouth.

"What have you done to her!!!!" screamed Muta struggling violently against his bonds, watching as cuts appeared to form on Haru from the inside out whilst she screamed. "YOU'RE KILLING HER!!!!!!!" screamed Muta snarling.

"I just gave her a little potion designed to bring a slow and painful death, but don't worry if I'm wrong and she isn't the Key, I'll just bring her back using the power I'll obtain from the gates of darkness," said Lock Jack as if it was the most obvious and natural thing in the world.

Meanwhile Baron was flying over a barren wasteland when he suddenly spotted a castle.

"That must be it down there Toto!" Shouted Baron over the wind.

"OK Baron!" replied Toto diving down to land. He flew in through the window letting Baron off his back once he touched the ground.

Looking around they could see nothing but doors and dust,

"Now which way Baron?" asked Toto. Baron opened his mouth to answer when someone let out a blood-curdling scream. _"Haru!"_ thought Baron, taking off in the direction of the scream.

﻿


	19. Waking up

Daffy here, enjoy.

**Waking Up**

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HARU!!! YOU JERK!! HELP HER!!!!!!" screamed Muta still struggling against the chains holding him back whilst Lock Jack watched Haru unemotionally as she squirmed coughing up blood.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!Erm......................" Haru's body fell to the side unmoving her chest no longer rising or falling.

"NOOOOOOOOO! HARU!!!" cried Muta tears falling down his furry cheeks.

"I guess I was wrong, she isn't the Key....." said Lock Jack trailing off as he turned to face Muta. "Aww don't worry fatso she'll be back soon enough, to bad you won't be around to see," cooed Lock Jack walking to Muta, raising a dagger when suddenly he was flung back by a flurry of black feathers.

"Toto," whispered Muta, whose eyes hadn't left Haru's prone form. Toto being a creation possessed supernatural strength, pulled the chains off of Muta helping him to his feet.

Lock Jack stood up only to be knocked back by a pair of white boots. Baron turned around getting a good look at Haru.

"Haru....." he whispered his legs collapsing underneath him. He banged the floor with his fist in fury, turning to lock eyes with the one who had caused Haru so much pain.

Lock Jack summoned his shadow cats, looking to Baron a smirk on his face as he started sinking.

"This dungeon's to small for a fight don't you think? Besides I don't want to accidentally destroy Haru's body, before I get a chance to revive her. Upstairs, I'll be waiting."

Baron turned to look at Haru before taking off out of the dungeons to battle Lock Jack.

"Baron wait!!" called Toto about to go after his friend till a furry paw gripped his wing.

"Let him go, you have to help me with ....... With Haru," the words got stuck in Muta's throat as he and Toto turned trying to get Haru down from the wall.

"_Where an I?" _thought Haru looking around, _"I'm back in the void"_ she thought recognizing the empty place for what it was, when suddenly just like last time a bright light blinded Haru making her shield her eyes. As the light subsided she could make out figures of people she had never met before but she had seen before. A voice called to her from behind.

"Haru........" Haru turned, instantly recognizing the voice

"Mum!" cried Haru rushing up to her, enveloping her into a bear hug.

"Haru honey I need you to listen to me..." Naoko said holding her at arms length. "Haru I know about you and Baron," she continued only pausing to hear her daughter gasp.

"But how?" asked Haru, shocked that her mother had known.

"Honey there are many things you find out once you die," replied Naoko.

"Die?" asked Haru looking around only just remembering where she had seen these people before _"The mirror, these are the people who died on that ship" _thought Haru hanging her head once again, feeling the guilt on her shoulders, before a hand tilted her head up making Haru look her mother in the face who had a gentle smile on.

"Haru none of this is your fault, it is your destiny, you are the being of light, the Key and it's time for you to wake up," Naoko told her, a loving smile still planted on her face, giving Haru a motherly kiss on the cheek.

"But how can I be the Key I'm dead aren't I?" asked Haru looking to her mother for answers.

"No sweet heart you are not dead it is not yet your time," it could have been her imagination but Haru could swear she saw a hint of sadness in her mother's eyes. "You have to go back and stop the gates of darkness from being opened," said Naoko as Haru's body started to fade in and out. Pulling her into a hug Naoko whispered "I love you, and I will always be proud of you" softly into her ear as Haru felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "Good bye my darling.........."

"GASP!!!" Haru's eyes fluttered open as her lungs demanded some oxygen.

"Haru?" asked Muta not believing what his eyes were seeing. Haru sat up trying to catch her breath when she was suddenly pulled into a bear crushing hug "Haru you're alive!!" cried Muta and Toto.

"Muta I need to breath," said Haru as Muta suddenly let go of her as if she was on fire.

"Kid we thought you were dead," said Muta trying to get Haru to lie down, after all the wounds she had sustained it was a miracle that she was alive.

"For a second there Muta I was," replied Haru standing up despite Muta and Toto's protests. "Toto how did you get here?" asked Haru turning to look at the winged creation.

"Baron and I flew here, apparently the Ex-Cat King knew where Lock Jack lived," Haru nodded when she suddenly thought of something.

"Hey where's Baron?" asked Haru not seeing him.

"He's fighting Lock Jack upstairs, come on Birdbrain we gotta help........ Hey Haru where do you think you're going?! You're in no condition to help!!!" called Muta as Haru dashed out of the dungeon and up the stairs.

Baron was surrounded by shadow cats, flashing the torch at them, obliterating them immediately, whilst Lock Jack stood there shock clearly etched onto his face.

"Well I must say you surprise me creation, not many have survived an attack by my shadow cats," claimed Lock Jack standing on guard as Baron moved closer.

"Enough of these games you fiend, I'm here to destroy you." Said Baron a look of determination on his face, his aura emitting nothing but pure hatred for the foul creature standing in front of him, his anger pulsating around him as if his pristine white suit was made of nothing but hate. They both turned hearing a loud commotion coming from out side.

Turning to the window Lock Jack cursed seeing the Cat King and his royal brigade trying to break down his gates, when suddenly the ground surrounding them became shadows and hundreds of shadow cats began to attack. Baron heard screaming coming from out side.

"What have you done?" called Baron, Lock Jack turned to face him throwing a sword to Baron who caught it with practised ease.

"Just making sure that there are no pesky interruptions for our fight Baron," he replied smiling before launching an attack at Baron.

Baron dodged the sneak attack charging in for a strike of his own, which Lock Jack deflected.

Jumping apart Lock Jack raised his sword to deliver a vertical cut. Baron lifted his sword above his head blocking the attack. Swinging his sword down to his left side, and parrying the attack away from his body, then sending a horizontal slash of his own towards his assailant, which Lock Jack blocked with some minor difficulty.

Haru was running from room to room looking for the love of her life, and the vile scum who had caused so much harm. Muta and Toto right on her tail, both eager to help Baron and make sure Haru came under no more harm

"Argh what is this place a maze," cried Haru having been looking for nearly 35 minuets, looking out the window she could see Lune and his men battling the shadow cats.

"Haru follow your heart....."

"What?" asked Haru turning to look at Muta and Toto.

"We..... didn't say....... anything kid," said Muta trying to catch his breath. Haru shrugged figuring it must have been her imagination.

"Follow your heart Haru....." the voice repeated, Haru stopped knowing that voice _"Mum"_, she stood still closing her eyes taking in a deep breath, when all of a sudden an image of clashing swords flashed in her head, with out knowing why she took off running round the corner, bypassing several doors.

"Hey kid where you going?!" shouted Muta running after the girl, "I'm getting to old for this."

Haru continued running till she came to a big black door. she stopped, trying to figure out how to get it open when the sound of muffled sword fighting met her hears.

"Kid what's the deal running....." Muta was interrupted by Haru shushing him. Making an undignified snort, his ears twitched as he too heard the sound of clashing swords.

"Muta help me open this door," said Haru pushing the door with all her might.

Baron and Lock Jack were locked in battle neither seeming to have the upper hand, both covered in minor cuts and panting heavily.

"You'll pay for what you did to Haru!" yelled Baron fire brimming in his eyes.

"You know Baron if I die, she can't be brought back to life," replied Lock Jack tauntingly.

"Miss Haru would never forgive me if I let you open the gates of darkness," replied Baron blocking a vertical cut as Lock Jack brought his face in close.

"Well that's not really your choice now is it?" he said blowing Baron back with a fire ball knocking him into the book case. Scorch marks decorating his no longer pristine white suite, Lock Jack walk over to him raising his sword to deliver the final blow.

"BARON!!!" a voice screamed from the doorway, Lock Jack turned _"HARU?!?! I was right she is the Key,"_ Baron took this opportunity, kicking Lock Jack's legs out from under him.

"Haru?!" said Baron standing up. Haru, Muta and Toto rushed over to Baron's side. Baron gripped Haru into a tight hug, only releasing her at the sound of a slow mocking clapping.

"Such a beautiful reunion, now Haru come with me and I might let your friends live," said Lock Jack smiling at the sight of Haru.

"Like hell she will!" roared Muta as he, Toto and Baron stood in front of her protectively.

Lock Jack frowned.

"Fine have it your way," he said as 15 shadow cats emerged from the ground.


	20. A Friend Revived

**A Friend Revived**

Baron and Muta were fighting the shadow cats whilst Toto hovered in the air with Haru to keep her safe, dodging all the unknown missiles aimed at them.

"Argh!" screamed Muta falling over.

"Muta!" cried Haru and Toto, worried for there friend, this lapse in concentration allowed for one of the shadow cats to grab Haru, knocking her off of Toto.

"Ow hurts," said Haru after making impact with the floor, standing up on shaky legs she grabbed the closest weapon she could find, which just happened to be Lock Jacks abandoned sword, which he dropped after Baron knocked him over.

Not really knowing how to use a sword she began waving it about, trying to imitate what she had seen in the movies, when suddenly images flashed in her inner eye. Her sword glowed as if it was on fire, Haru's look became determined. She rolled to her left dodging the sharp claws that now occupied the space where she had been standing moments before, bringing the sword up, she blocked another attack aimed for her head. Twisting her body she kicked the shadow cat away, bringing her sword down in a vertical cut, and striking the shadow cat splitting him in half, but unlike when Baron split the shadow cats in half, this one didn't pull himself back together.

Before she could wonder how that happened, she ducked placing her hand on the floor bringing her left leg up. She kicked the Shadow cat that was attempting to attack her from behind throwing him back only to have her hands grabbed as another shadow cat came up from the floor startling her, causing her to drop the sword which immediately ceased glowing.

"Hey let go of me!" she screeched as the shadow cat grinned throwing her into the wall.

"Haru!!" called Baron shinning his torch on the shadow cat that threw her, obliterating him. Baron tried to get to Haru as she was being surrounded by shadow cats, only to get blasted further away by Lock Jack.

Haru looked up seeing Toto close by, turning around she started dashing towards the wall, running up it and flipping back in midair.

"Toto!" she called as the giant crow caught her dodging more of the shadow fiends.

Watching as Muta and Baron continued fighting, Haru suddenly had a brain storm.

"Baron do that light trick thing that you did the first day I met you!!" she shouted, kicking at the shadow cats that got to close too Toto. Baron looked up, a smile on his face.

"That's brilliant Haru! I can't believe I didn't think of that before," he shouted, concentrating on the light emitting in from the window whilst, Toto and Haru kept the shadow cats away from him.

Casting light on all the reflective items, Baron lit up the room destroying all of the shadow creatures.

"Yes!!" cheered Haru before she gasped having spotted Lock Jack, "BARON LOOK OUT!!!" she screamed. Baron turned seeing a giant ball of energy coming straight for him, knowing that he couldn't dodge this attack he shut his eyes waiting for death to come, _"Good Bye Haru, I love you"_ he thought.

"MUTA!! NOOOOOOO!" cried Haru. Baron opened his eyes to see his large friend standing in front of him shielding him from the attack, he was speechless.

It was like time had stopped as the ball of burning energy made contact with Muta throwing him back over Baron's head, he landed with a hard thump, his eyes closed and his front covered in blood, smoke rising off of his body.

Haru jumped off of Toto, sprinting to his side looking to Baron as Toto landed beside her,

"No Muta, No," wept Haru, looking at his unmoving form, tears blurring up her vision. She threw her arms around his neck as if trying to will him back to life. Toto was crying over the loss of his friend and Baron too had tears trickling down his furry cheeks.

Lock Jack watched the scene occurring in front of him showing no signs of emotion.

"Stupid cat. That's what he gets for getting in the way," he muttered before addressing Haru "Well Haru it looks like you lost another life you could have saved."

Baron and Toto turned to Lock Jack, fire once again set in both there eyes. Haru however was completely oblivious to what Lock Jack had said mumbling things to herself.

"Muta, no. This is all my fault, please don't leave me, please, I can't lose any more people in my life, please please Muta..... Muta....... Muta no........ no Muta........ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" she screamed making the others jump. The atmosphere around Haru started crackling to life, sparks jumping around her body, the building started to shake. Haru's power burst outwards, pushing Baron, Lock Jack and Toto back. A crater developed around Haru and Muta. Desks and pottery exploded throughout the castle. A light surrounded her, becoming brighter by the second, the others had to shield their eyes. Her aura destroyed every shadow cat within a 2 hundred meter radius, earthquakes and sand storms erupted all over the land.

As the light subsided Baron could see Haru sitting in a crater as she collapsed over Muta, moving closer Baron's eyes opened in shock, the wounds on Muta's body had healed and Muta began to stir.

"Argh, Baron what happened?" asked Muta sitting up only to be pounced upon by Toto, "geez Birdbrain what got into you?" asked Muta confused.

"Muta you died, Haru brought you back," replied Toto glad to have his friend back, suddenly Muta stopped, seeing flashbacks of what happened, checking himself over he looked to Haru who was panting in Baron's arms.

"Kid I don't know what to say..." he trailed off

"S'ok..... Muta..... Glad..... you're ok," replied Haru exhaustion clearly shown on her face.

The group turned to face the door as Lune and his men made there entry.

"What happened here? Is every one ok? Where's Lock Jack?" He asked, concern laced in his voice. The group looked around with the exception Haru who was too drained to move.

"He's gone," said Toto pointing out the obvious.

"Yea, well good riddance," said Muta standing up. Baron gently picked Haru up turning to face the others

"I think we should get back to the palace, Haru needs medical attention."

"Right Baron you and Toto fly Haru back to the palace, we'll met you there," said Lune looking to Haru hoping she would be alright, ignoring Muta's protest of having to walk back.


	21. Passage to Light

**Passage to Light**

Yuki was walking down the hall, fear for her friend's evident on her face, when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into an empty room.

"Ompf!!" a paw covered her mouth.

"Your highness please don't scream, we need to talk to you," said the mysterious catnapper removing his paw. Yuki turned around to face her unknown attacker, sighing in relief when she found Natori and Natoru.

"What's going on? Why did you grab me?" she asked irritation in her voice.

"Forgive us your majesty, but we believe that Miss Haru is in grave danger," replied Natori bowing while Natoru stuck his head out of the door to see if the coast was clear, nodding to Natori he spoke to the Cat Queen while Natori was pushing what appeared to be a random selection of bricks.

"Please your highness you need to come with us, what we'll show you has something to do with the Key," whispered Natoru turning as a section of the wall moved to reveal a secrete passage. Yuki looked shocked but didn't have any time to dwell on what she had just seen as Natoru started pushing her through the passage which quickly closed after the 3 had entered.

"What's going on? What is this place?" asked Yuki turning to Natori for an explanation. Natori sighed before answering.

"Long ago there was a prophecy about a Being of Light," he stopped to look at the Queen. Gesturing for her to go down the stairs before him. Natoru, already walking down turned to wait for them.

"Being of light?" Yuki asked becoming confused as she started walking down the winding stairs the secrete passageway had led them to.

"Yes.... The Being of Light was said to hold power beyond comprehension," Natori replied trying to phrase this delicately.

"What does this have to do with the Key or with Miss Haru for that matter?" asked Yuki becoming irritated again.

"The Key is the Being of Light," it was Natoru who answered this time turning to look at Yuki before continuing his way down the stairs. Yuki turned to Natori who nodded at Yuki telling her that Natoru was right.

Continuing down the stairway Natori spoke.

"It has come to our attention that his Royal Highness King Lune has accepted the help of a group known as the Order."

"That's right they wish to help us locate the Key.......... and then they want to destroy it!!!" cried Yuki in sudden realization turning to Natori.

"Yes, but if they destroy the Key then all shall be lost, as this Key or Being of Light doesn't just open the gates of darkness. It is said that the Being of Light watches over all Kingdoms protecting the world from destruction and devastation," said Natori coming to the bottom of the stairs.

"But what does this have to do with Miss Haru?" asked Yuki still not quite understanding.

"Tell me Miss Yuki how much do you know about the Cat Kingdom's palace?" asked Natori walking past Yuki continuing down a narrow hallway.

"This palace was made centuries ago, built by King Timon III," answered Yuki irritated by the change of subject, "Now please tell me what this is all about, if Haru is in danger I need to know!" cried Yuki desperate for the answer.

"Did you know that King Timon III married a seer?" he asked not stopping once to look at Yuki.

"No but what....."

"And that his wife, Anita Scrib was the very same seer who prophesied the opening of the gates of darkness," he continued as if she hadn't spoken. They came to a stop at a dead-end that was covered by a curtain. Natoru looked to Natori who nodded to him before opening the curtain revealing a picture. Yuki grasped recognizing the figure depicted in the painting.

"Anita had this passageway built to show the Kings of the future who this Being of Light was destined to be, this passageway is called the Passage to Light. It has been kept secrete in fear that one day a King would take advantage of the being, using their power for their own personal gain. Our family have protected the whereabouts of this passageway since the day it was built," explained Natori while Natoru stood nodding to confirm what Natori had said. Yuki hadn't taken her eyes off the painting, staring at the life like chocolate eyes trying to take in all that she had been told.

"Haru........ We need to get Haru to safety if the Order or Lock Jack find out, she could be in grave danger!" cried Yuki turning to look at the other two cats.

"We are afraid that they have already found out," replied Natori looking solemnly to the ground. Natoru's ears drooped as he too was looking at the ground.

"Well then we'll just have to make sure that Haru is well protected," said Yuki a look of determination on her face, Natoru looked up to her, lifting his paw in the air a cheer escaping him as he fully agreed with what she had said. Natori looked to the young Queen smiling in admiration of the determination she possessed.

"We best be leaving. I have a feeling your friends will be back here at any moment," he said motioning in the direction of the stairway.

"Right!" Yuki said as the three turned making there way back through the passageway, neglecting to cover up the image painted on the wall, which depicted a beautiful brunette, with big round chocolate eyes wearing a blue school uniform carrying what appeared to be a staff containing a green emerald on the top.

Her smile could melt the coldest of hearts and bring about the end to an era of sadness.

_Haru........................._

﻿


	22. Doctor doctor

**Doctor doctor **

Toto flew in through an open window landing on the marble floor outside of the infirmary. As soon as he had landed Baron carefully manoeuvred himself and Haru, his precious cargo off of Toto dashing though the curtain veil that hung as a door to the infirmary.

"Doctor!!" he called entering the wing, within a couple of seconds a small round cat appeared. His fur was a greying black; he wore a small pair of round glasses and looked almost as old as the Cat King.

"Now look here sonny you can't just come in here shouting the whole place dow................. Oh my goodness what happened to the poor girl?!" the doctor asked as he noticed Haru. He rushed towards Baron, clearing a table for him to lay Haru on.

"Nurse!!! NURSE!!!!" he bellowed turning to an open door where dainty footsteps could be heard coming from.

"Doctor Nadiero how many times do I have to tell you to be.......... Oh my goodness what happened!?" shrieked the nurse coming from the other room. She rushed over to the table that Doctor Nadiero, Baron and the unconscious Haru were using.

"That's what I'm trying to find out Cassie!" he replied checking the girl over. Nurse Cassie and Doctor Nadiero were gently checking Haru, frowning at the extent of the damage done to the poor girl's body.

"Doctor her pulsing is deteriorating rapidly!" cried Cassie, fear in her voice looking towards Haru. The doctor looked down before replying, his eyes holding a knowing sadness and regret in them.

"Nurse we have no choice..... Sigh...... get me the healing dust," he said looking at Haru with regret in his voice as well as his eyes. The nurse looked up; her eyes open wide with shock, her voice caught in her throat.

"b but........ But Doctor the healing dust..... You know that most times it's not worth it, and the patient goes mad or dies from the pain!" cried the nurse hoping to reason with the doctor.

"I know but if we want this patient to live, you have to stop talking and get me the healing dust!!!" the doctor replied his voice growing louder. The nurse nodded solemnly and made her way to the storage cabinet in the other room.

"Thank goodness she's unconscious," the doctor said to himself before looking to Baron who had a look of confusion and a hint of fear in his eyes. "Young man I suggest you leave this..... This isn't going to be pretty," he said to Baron looking mournful.

"Doctor, please tell me what this healing dust is?" Baron asked _"I know I've heard of it somewhere...." _thought Baron looking to the doctor.

The doctor sighed looking to the ground before returning his gaze to Baron.

"The healing dust is what it is, healing dust..... It forcefully heals all wounds. The problem is that we doctors only ever recommend it for someone who is on deaths door as the process can be quite painful and has been know to drive people temporarily insane...... it's just not worth it," said the doctor once again looking down, whispering the last part out.

Baron didn't hear what he said as he was remembering something, _"then when he had had enough fun he used this healing dust on me, it....... It was so painful, worse then the actual torture it always made me pass out,"_ Baron clenched his fist tight baring his teeth, not noticing the nurse's return until a paw was placed on his shoulder.

"Sir we need you out of the room while we do this," she said calmly, trying to escort Baron out of the room.

"I will not leave Haru to suffer through this alone again!" he cried refusing to budge a single inch.

"Sir please this........." she was cut off by the doctor.

"Nurse leave him it may help the girl to have a familiar presence here, now help me strap her down!" called the doctor whilst he was strapping Haru to the table, not too tight just enough to make sure she didn't fall.

Once Haru was fully secure the doctor looked to the nurse who nodded silently saying she was ready. He looked towards Baron whose gaze was fixed on young Haru.

Taking a second to steady his hand and mustering up all the emotional detachment that he could, he grabbed a paw full of healing dust waiting for the nurse to do the same. Once this was done they spread the healing dust over Haru being careful to get all of the wounds.

Haru's back arched up giving the doctor enough room to quickly blow the dust onto her back injuries.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Haru screamed, her eyes snapping open as she struggled against the stapes that were keeping her from falling off the table. Baron looked away trying with all his might not to throw up.

"Doctor the patient is throwing up blood!!" cried the nurse, tears shinning in her eyes.

"I know this poor girl has...has sustained internal trauma, the healing dust is...... is trying tt..to heal them," replied the doctor losing his emotional distance no longer able to look at Haru.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Haru's screams intensified as the healing dust went about healing her internal organs from Lock Jack's potion. Baron not being able to stand her pain while doing nothing any longer kneeled next to Haru whispering comforting words to the brunette, holding her hand and stroking her hair. Haru turned her head to the side to see Baron. Looking directly into his eyes she tried her hardest to stop screaming seeing how much it was affecting him.

She gave him a shaky smile, though Baron could still see the pain she was enduring in her eyes.

"Baron........................" Haru closed her eyes passing out from the pain. Baron continued with his comforting gestures, unaware of the tears that were freely flowing down his furry cheeks. Even in her unconscious state he could see she was still in pain, her teeth gritted, a frown upon her face and sweat covering her brow. Moans were escaping her lips every now and then, though it was easy for the doctor and nurse to see that Barons presence was soothing her pain if only by a little.

For everyone in the room it felt like an eternity had passed when in reality it had only been 12 minuets. Haru's shoulders tensed one last time before relaxing her breathing which for the past 12 minuets had been shallow and raspy smoothed and evened. Her wounds had all disappeared leaving only scars that will fade in time, the only evidence that there had been anything wrong with the girl was the dried blood and torn clothes.

Whilst all this was going on Yuki, Natoru and Natori were making their way to the exit of the passage of light. Upon reaching the entrance Natori once again began to tap a seemingly random brink opening the entrance.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuki's head snapped up at the sound of the scream.

"That's Haru!!" she cried before making a mad dash out of the room leaving Natoru and Natori behind. She ran towards the direction of the scream which was coming from the other side of the palace. Running as fast as should could to the infirmary she tripped only to be caught by Toto who was waiting by the door to give Haru some privacy.

His eyes were tearful having been listening to Haru scream for a good 7 minuets. He moved aside to allow Yuki access into the room. Yuki took two steps into the room before she froze on the spot, seeing Haru cough up blood she started to take steps back, bumping into Toto. Turning she latched onto him trying to block the image of Haru. Toto returned Yuki's frightened embrace, offering as mush comfort as he could to the distort Queen.

No one moved for a few minuets until the doctor began to check Haru over, stepping back a small smile spread over his face turning to Baron, Doctor Nadiero said.

"Her pulse is steady and her wounds are healed all we have to do now is wait."

Baron nodded refusing to leave her side until she awoke, making sure for himself that she was truly okay. Yuki released Toto and began approaching Baron checking to see if Haru was alright.

"Baron..." Baron turned his head to face the Queen. His hand still holding on to Haru as if he was afraid that she would float away without him there to ground her.

"Yuki." Baron replied not quite sure what to say.

Yuki looked back to Haru before speaking.

"Baron.... Haru's, Haru's the key," she stopped to see his reaction and wondered if he had heard her as he hadn't shown any, she jumped when she heard his voice.

"I know Yuki."

"You do?" asked Yuki wondering what had happened whilst Haru had been held prisoner by Lock Jack.

"Yes, she showed her power earlier on and managed to bring Muta back to life," Yuki gasped hearing that one of her friends had died, even though Baron said he was brought back to life it was still shocking to the Queen, knowing how close they had come to losing a friend.

Baron's head snapped up in thought turning his face to see Yuki he asked.

"How did you find out?"

"There was a mural depicting Haru to be the Key, hidden in the palace Natori and his cousin Natoru showed me," she replied looking back to Haru.

"I didn't know they were related......." Baron trailed off once again shifting his attention to the young brunette in front of him.

"Baron... there... There is the matter of the Order to attend to if they find out that Haru's the Key..... They'll kill her," said Yuki, worry dominating her voice.

Baron's eyes went cold before he replied in a cold voice.

"That will not happen, I will not let anyone hurt her again."

Yuki nodded silently vowing the same thing. Looking at Haru again she turned leaving the room only to return 5 minuets later with a set of fresh clothes.

"Baron, I think Haru would appreciate it if we got her in some clean clothes and cleaned up all the blood off of her."

Baron turned to look at Yuki before looking at Haru noticing for the first time the lack off covering the clothes Haru was wearing gave her due to being torn and ripped, nodding he stood up. Hesitant to leave her, Yuki said.

"Don't worry you can stand outside while me and the nurse" she stopped, pointing to the nurse, "Clean her up, I won't leave her side."

Having had his mind put at ease, Baron reluctantly made his way outside with Toto to give them some privacy.

﻿


	23. I'm the Key

Daffy here don't know if I'll be able to update for a few days, good thing I timed it right to make this chapter the long one, keep reading and most of all enjoy.

**I'm The Key**

Muta, Lune and Lune's men were walking out of the wasteland with Muta complaining all the way.

"Are we there yet? Couldn't we just use a portal?"

"I already told you Muta the wasteland is somehow magically protected against portals; we have to leave the wasteland in order to use a portal," replied Lune irritated at his fat friend.

"Muta, please tell me what happened back there why did the shadow cats just disintegrate?" asked Lune looking at his friend for the answers. Muta sighed before answering.

"It wasn't pretty back there, from the moment we got there all Lock Jack did was torture Haru, even made the poor kid watch her own mother die," replied Muta still able to hear Haru's screams, he paused hearing Lune's gasp. He turned to look at Lune whose head was hung in shame.

"I'm sorry Muta, if only I posted more guards....."

"Not you too. I already got enough of this from Haru," said Muta cutting Lune off.

"But why would Haru think this was her fault?" asked Lune shocked that the thought had even occurred to her. Muta looked around making sure that he and Lune were out of earshot before answering.

"Haru's the Key," he whispered.

"What?!" asked Lune shocked by this revelation.

"Keep it down will ya, the kid's already in enough danger as it is," said Muta shushing the Cat King.

"Sorry," replied Lune looking sheepish. "Are you sure?" he asked fear evident in his voice.

"Yep I'm sure, especially as she brought me back to life," Muta paused, a grin on his face looking towards Lune whose eyes had doubled in size at this.

Seeing that the young king was speechless Muta continued.

"Yea and now Lock Jack knows that she's the Key," Muta stopped walking hearing Lune gasp.

"The Order," Lune whispered.

"What?" asked Muta confused.

"The Order of Grace if they find out that Miss Haru is the Key........ They'll kill her," said Lune in a quite voice looking to the ground. Muta growled _"Great not only do we have Lock Jack to worry about, but now we have this Order too."_

"Your Majesty," both Muta and Lune jumped at the new voice.

"What is it General O'Reilly?" asked Lune once he identified who the voice belonged to.

"Sorry to interrupt sir but we have left the wasteland, and the portal is about to close," O'Reilly replied pointing to the blue portal. Lune and Muta looked around discovering that other then O'Reilly they were the last to go through. Lune thanked O'Reilly as the three made their way through the portal that would take them home.

Baron sat waiting for Haru to reawaken. Once Yuki and Nurse Cassie had cleaned her up and the doctor saw it fit, Haru was moved back into the room she had been occupying for her stay in the Cat Kingdom.

Baron had refused to leave her side for one second once she was cleaned, even picking her up and carrying her back to her room himself. He had taken vigil at her bedside, waiting. Not even the fact that she won't be awake for at least 4 hours had deterred him.

Yuki came in every 10 minuets like clock work to put her own mind at ease knowing that Haru was safe. Even Toto had taken the liberty of becoming statue outside her room so he could be near in case he was needed as well as to monitor who was going by.

Muta and Lune exited the portal finding themselves in the royal hall, both wanting to check on Haru, they made their way to the infirmary.

"Can I help you?" asked the nurse who was on duty, who just happened to be Nurse Cassie.

"Yes, we are looking for our friend she was brought in a while ago. Her name's Haru," replied Lune looking around the room.

The nurse's expression became sad at the memory of what they had to put the young girl through just to keep her alive.

"Yes your young friend was here earlier, she's back in her room with..... I believe his name was Baron?" replied the nurse. Muta looked to the nurse not liking her expression decided to ask the question both he and Lune were dreading the answer to.

"How.... How is the kid?"

The nurse gave a small smile before replying.

"She's fully healed, the doctor didn't have much choice. It was a close call and we had to use the healing dust on her," the nurse hung her head still able to hear the screams echoing in her mind, she gasped as she was enveloped in a hug by the young king.

"Thank you for saving her, that must have been a very tough choice for you and the doctor," said Lune already knowing how much pain the healing dust can cause, thankful that he had never had to experience it and horrified that Haru had. The nurse burst into tears crying on the king's shoulder, which Lune let her.

Once her tears had subsided she pulled away from Lune.

"Thank you your highness. Your friend is a very brave young lady, I hope you catch the monster that did that to her."

"Yes Haru is an amazing girl. Give the doctor my thanks, come Muta let's go see Haru," said Lune turning to leave.

Baron was stroking Haru's hair chuckling as this small action brought a smile to the girls beautiful face, when Yuki entered taking a seat at the other side of Haru, a smile on her face at the sight of Baron and Haru.

"You really love her don't you?" she asked looking to Baron.

"More then I ever thought possible," he replied not taking his eyes off of Haru, her understated beauty transfixed him.

They both looked up as the door opened showing the figures of Lune, Muta and Toto

"Baron we need to discus our next course of action, as well as prepare for attacks made not just by Lock Jack but by the Order as well," said Lune addressing Baron looking towards the sleeping Haru.

Baron looked towards Lune nodding his understanding before turning back to Haru taking her small hand into his own.

"We can talk after Haru awakes after all this does concern her the most," replied Baron.

"Of course," replied Lune walking over to Yuki giving her a hug before sitting down to wait for Haru to awake. Muta sat on the floor at the end of the bed with Toto seeing as there weren't anymore chairs.

Muta cleared his throat trying to get their attention.

"Er listen guys I think you need to know what happened during our time held hostage," said Muta gesturing to Haru and himself.

Everyone nodded mentally preparing themselves for something they knew they did not want to hear.

"Well as you all saw, he hurt her physically, torturing her till she cracked, but we all know Haru is an amazing girl and has a great spirit, she stood strong," he paused trying to think of how to tell them this "Her..... Her mum's dead," said Muta looking to the floor ears dropped.

"What?!" cried Yuki, Toto and Baron in unison, Lune had hung his head having already heard this.

"Sigh....... he killed her mum, sank the boat she was travelling on while Haru watched," said Muta through gritted teeth, clenching his paws at the memory. Everyone gasped looking back to Haru, even Lune who had already heard this before.

"But what about before? When Haru thought we had all died could it be the same?" said Yuki after a moment of silence.

"I asked her that, when Lock Jack left us alone at one point."

_Flashback_

Haru and Muta were chained to the wall not a word said between them since they last spoke.

"All those people," Whispered Haru in such a quite voice that Muta had to strain to hear her.

"What?" he asked in a calm voice, already knowing the answer.

"All those people..... All those people died because.... because of me!" she cried tears falling down her cheeks "They didn't deserve to die.... should have been me." She said in a whisper to herself.

"NO!" shouted Muta catching the young girl's attention "Don't say that kid stay strong. Stay strong for all those people who died, stay strong for all those people who need protecting and stay strong for your friends, we... We need you kid," said Muta, "and hey it could just be a trick, you said yourself once that he made you think that we had all died."

"No this is no trick, last time he put his paws on my head and inserted the memory but this, I'm sorry Muta this is all my fault, you don't deserve this....... and neither did they," said Haru in a whisper.

"Chicky you don't deserve this either..... Kid," said Muta trying to convince her. Haru looked away only one thought came to her head before the return of their gracious host _"Yes I do Muta, I let you all down."_

_End flashback_

"That's just like Miss Haru. Always thinking of others first," said Lune in a sombre mood after Muta had explained all that had happened to them.

"I do hope she doesn't blame herself, she is a victim just like everyone else," said Toto looking at Haru.

"That's the problem Birdbrain, I think she thinks that she deserves this," replied Muta looking dejectedly towards Haru.

Haru opened her eyes blinking the sleep out of them, for a second she didn't know where she was, till it all came back to her in one mind blowing swoop. Her eyes began to water, turning her head to the side she could just make out a figure sleeping on the edge of her bed; she froze in fear not knowing who it was, inching to her left careful not to wake the sleeping figure. She relaxed as she identified the unknown person. Baron. She blushed at the thought of Baron watching her sleep, looking around she noticed that the surroundings weren't that of the ones she had last woken up in making her blush deepen at the realization that Baron had probably carried her to her room bridal style.

Haru sat there watching the love of her life sleep, comforted by the rise and fall of his chest assuring her that he was alright. She gentle manoeuvred herself off of the bed, taking special care not to wake up Baron. Looking around her room she found it empty, not knowing that her friends had all reluctantly gone to bed half hour before.

She walked over to the window that had been tinted, in order to make the room seem darker. Haru placed her hand on the window feeling the coldness of the glass. In her mind flashed all she had been through and all who had suffered.

She thought about her mother and all the good times they had as well as all of the bad times, hoping that she could see her mother again just to let her know how much she loved her. Salty tears stung at her eyes and started cascading down her cheeks.

Baron woke up feeling the bed getting cooler, lifting his head he panicked at the sight of the empty bed. Turning he relaxed, spotting the subject of his panic standing by the window. He watched as she placed her hand upon the glass. Watching her reflection he could see all of her emotions crossover her delicate face, her eyes started to tear up. He stood up and silently made his way over to her.

Baron pulled Haru into a hug. Haru didn't resist, having seen his reflection in the glass. Instead she turned and embraced him back, letting out all her pent up emotions. She cried out her fear, rage and sadness onto Baron's shoulder as they both collapsed to the ground, neither one noticing.

After a while Haru's tears subsided, she and Baron sat in a comforting silence, Haru listening to the rhythm of the creation's heart.

"He killed my mother," said Haru without looking to Baron, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Muta told us....... Haru I'm so sorry for what happened...." Baron was cut off as Haru continued with her self loathing rant.

"How can you even bare to look at me!!? After every thing that's happened..... After so many people died!!! Because of me!!!" she cried pushing herself away from Baron hugging her legs to her chest, avoiding eye contact with Baron.

"Haru it was not your fault, none of this is your fault," replied Baron in a gentle caring tone moving closer to Haru pulling her into his lap. Haru looked up with moist eyes searching Baron's eyes for any sign that he was lying just to make her feel better. She found none; he was generally telling her it was not her fault and yet it was so hard to believe that it truly wasn't her fault.

"Yes it is! I'm the Key! He told me to show my powers he warned me but... But I don't know how! I don't even know how I did what I did back there!" cried Haru miserably thinking about what happened with Muta and the shadow cats. "Muta even died because of me..... Maybe it would of been better if I was never born......"

"That's enough Haru!" said Baron cutting her off, "If you weren't around Yuki would be dead, Lune would be dead even Muta would be dead and I would be alone, never having your smile to brighten my day. Just think of all the wonderful things you have done all the lives you have saved."

"Saved?" whimpered Haru not being able to think of herself as a heroine.

"Yes, saved remember. You told me all about them, like how you met your best friend Hiromi," Baron said, Haru looked thoughtful for a while trying to remember.

_Flashback_

A young girl who looked to be no more the 13 was running happily along playing with her football. She giggled as the ball bounced against the wall. The girl smiled as her friends Tsuge and Mina came around the corner, calling them over to play they started to play a game of football. The girl's mother came out to call them in for lunch, watching as her daughter and her friends laughed.

The phone could be heard going off from somewhere inside the house, the mother turned walking back inside to answer it. Tsuge accidentally kicked the ball over the fence of the front garden, where the ball rolled out into the road.

The girl laughed and shouted.

"I'll get it!" she ran out into the road picking up the ball when suddenly there was a loud noise coming from the side of her. A car was speeding down the road towards the girl, showing no signs of slowing down.

The girl screamed and closed her eyes, barely registering the sound of her mother's terrified screams and missing the look of pure horror painted on her friend's faces, nor was she aware of when a pair of arms grabbed her pulling her to safety.

The girl felt herself fall but was too afraid to open her eyes. The next thing she knew she felt a stinging sensation on her arms, mustering up her courage she opened her eyes and came face to face with a pair of chocolate eyes. Sitting up she was then enveloped in a hug.

"Don't you ever ever do that again my baby!!!" it was her mother who had her in the tightest bear hug she had ever felt. The mother turned to the figure that had save her daughter's life. "Thank you, thank you so much!" The mother cried with tears in her eyes.

"No problem, I'm just glad she's ok," said a voice. The girl, curious as to who the mysterious voice belonged to wriggled round in her mothers grasp to see a small brunette who looked to be the same age as her. The girl pulled out of her mothers hug to thank her heroine.

"Thank you for saving my life," said the girl bowing her thanks. "My name's Hiromi. Huh! Your leg's bleeding!" cried the girl noticing the cuts and grazes the brunette had gotten from the ground.

The brunette looked at herself noticing all of her injuries she had sustained from this heroic act.

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt, my name's Haru, I just moved in down the road."

"Haru, thank you for saving my little Hiromi, please come in so we can bandage you arm and legs."

"Haru!! Where are you!?" called a red headed women who appeared around the corner, her eyes widened in shock at the sight of her daughter with blood trailing down her legs. "Haru what happened to you?! Are you alright?"

"Please come in and let me explain, I am Amy Hysen, your daughter just saved mine from being hit by a car."

"You did what!? Haru! I know you only want to help people but........ One of these days I'm going to lose you and I couldn't bear that." Said Haru's mother giving her only daughter a hug. The two women made there way inside whilst Hiromi introduced Haru to her friends, starting a new friendship that would only grow as time went on.

_End flashback_

Baron watched as Haru seemed to be lost in past memories, her eyes staring beyond him, he hoped that this was enough to get through to the girl of how important she was, but if not he was prepared with more examples.

Haru's eyes lost their distant look as she slowly came back to the present, taking a detour on the way, she thought of all that had happened in her life and all the good she had done, suddenly she remembered what her mum had said during her time in the void, _"You have to go back and stop the gates of darkness from being opened."_ She then heard a voice in her head_ "Stay strong for all those people who died, stay strong for all those people who need protecting and stay strong for your friends, we... We need you kid"_ it was what Muta had said to her during their imprisonment. She looked at Baron her eyes red and puffy no longer able to shed tears.

"You're right Baron I have helped a lot, but I have also caused a lot of damage, I can no longer spend my time crying, people are counting on me and I promise I will not let anyone else get hurt. I will protect them no matter what," Haru said her eyes lighting up with determination.

Baron let out a mental sigh, although he was happy to have Haru back he had hoped that she would do this for herself, and not because she had too, _"But that's Haru for you" _he thought smiling _"Always putting others first."_

﻿


	24. Partnership

Daffy here, back with the next chapter, enjoy

**Partnership **

Lock Jack was pacing around the forests of the Cat Kingdom, knowing that he couldn't go back to his home for fear of getting caught.

"Blast her she's getting stronger, and there is no way that wretched cat doll will let me near her now that he knows she is the key, he'll probably want her all to himself I can't let that happen! She is mine and mine alone! You hear that Haru, I'm coming for you!!!" he shouted up towards the heavens, a murderous glint in his eyes, daring anyone to disagree with him, when he heard the sound of rustling leaves causing him to make a sharp turn glaring at the one who dared to interrupt his murderous rant.

"Perhaps I could help you with that," a voice said coming from behind the bushes. The bushes parted as a figure emerged, "I am Zaru,"

Haru was still grieving over her mother's death, her mind was lost in memories of all the happy times they shared, a smile was on her face as tears slowly trailed down her cheeks. Muta sat watching Haru his heart breaking for her, when he thought Haru had died; to him it felt like the sun would never shine again. Haru was one of his best friends. So if she is feeling what he felt, he could understand her pain. He was just grateful that their loss came back to them. Slowly Muta approached Haru and pulled her into a hug letting her cry into his fur.

"Tell me about your mother kid?" Muta asked once Haru had calmed down a bit. Haru looked up at Muta.

"She was a great mum; she always tried to spend time with me asking if I wanted to help her with her quilting. I hate quilting but I wish for once I had said yes to her. I wish that I had spent more time with her!" Haru cried pushing her head into Muta's soft fur. Muta wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her, he could feel sobs wrack her slender frame.

"You know she adopted me..." cried Haru making Muta look at her. "That's right and when I found out, I was so horrible to her, I told her she wasn't my mother but she was........... She really was........... I never told her.... how much..... I loved her!" Haru cried pulling at Muta's fur trying to hide herself from the world.

"I'm sure she knew Chicky, I only met your mother a couple of times, and it was clear that she loved you a lot," Muta said smiling. Haru looked up to Muta a smile on her face.

"That's right, she always asked when the piggy cat was coming back, she even started buying cat food, I think she like you," laughed Haru through her tears as she looked to Muta, who was just glad to see Haru smile and chose to ignore the piggy cat comment.

Baron, Yuki and Toto were watching Haru and Muta, staying hidden by the doorway.

"Baron what's going happen to Haru now?" asked Toto, "She can't go back home, they'll throw her out of the house and as Lune said, Haru doesn't just have Lock Jack after her," he said looking to Baron.

"I fear you're right Toto. She could stay with us at the refuge, but she still has her schooling to attend to," Baron said looking back to Haru a look of worry on his face. Yuki looked sadly towards her young friend knowing that there were more hardships to come.

Lock Jack looked towards Zaru.

"And how exactly can you help me?" he asked with a tone of mere tolerance. Zaru looked to Lock Jock an expression of annoyance on his face, which he quickly replaced with a blank look.

"I can give you Haru," he replied grabbing Lock Jacks full attention.

"Oh and how, may I ask will you accomplish this," Lock Jack asked in an interested tone.

"That is unimportant, what is important however, is what I shall receive in return," Zaru replied showing no emotion on his face. His expression annoyed Lock Jack who was looking at him suspiciously unable to read him.

"And what is it that you want?" Lock Jack asked crossing his arms as he glared at Zaru.

"What I want, is what you want, I want power but mostly, I want the key," Zaru replied in a neutral voice.

"Haru? You can't have her, she is mine," Lock Jack snarled at the thought of his Haru with another male.

"You misunderstand, I am not interested in the girl herself, just of the power and destruction she could unleash upon this miserable world," Zaru replied with a hint of disgust, Haru was human therefore not worthy of a cat.

"Why should I believe you?" Lock Jack questioned as he narrowed his eyes on the old cat.

"Believe what you want but the fact is that you can't get to her without my help, just as I can't get to the Key without your help," _"And when I do the Key will be no more"_ Zaru thought to himself mentally smirking.

Lock Jack glared at Zaru, scrutinizing his every movement. He growled as he tried to read his expression, after thoroughly considering the out come, Lock Jack replied.

"It seems that I have no choice but to agree, but make no mistake. One wrong move, and I won't hesitate to kill you," he replied emotionlessly as he turned his back on Zaru. Zaru's ears twitched as he curled his paws; inside he was debating whether or not just to kill the foolish cat, but alas he knew that without his help he would not get close enough to destroy the Key, choosing to hold his tongue and instead think about the reason he had even considered joining forces with Lock Jack.

Back at the palace Yuki was talking to Lune about their current situation, word of the attacks on the Cat Kingdom had spread causing a wide panic among the cats of the Cat Kingdom. The Board of Cats had called for a meeting to discus the matter.

"Lune what are we going to do if the Order turn up, I'm Worried for Haru," Yuki said in a worried tone.

"I know my love, I fear for her too, but..........."

"But nothing, your highness you must put the kingdoms safety first and with this threat of Lock Jack hanging about our heads, the kingdom is in dire peril," one of the representatives of the Cat Kingdom said interrupting Lune.

"Yes but we can't leave Miss Haru out in the open, she is a friend!" cried Lune trying to make the others understand.

"You have no choice. You must put your people first. There's no telling how long it will take for Lock Jack to lose it and go on a rampage," another one of the representatives said as he thought about the power Lock Jack has at his disposal with all those shadow cats.

Meanwhile Haru had gone to look for Yuki hoping to seek comfort from her female friend, walking around, she heard a commotion coming from the royal hall. She hid behind the door and listened. She knew she was eavesdropping but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Lock Jack is a menace, we have all heard about what he is capable of, let the humans handle it on their own," she heard an unknown voice say.

"I refuse to let Miss Haru leave; she is our friend and is in need of help!" Haru smiled as she heard Lune defending her.

"Lock Jack is after her and has already begun to attack the people of this kingdom!" shouted the voice from before.

"And if he has Haru, then he will open the gates of darkness!" yelled Lune in reply. Haru heard a scoff before someone replied.

"Your Highness, you read too many fairytales, the gates of darkness is not real, if Lock Jack believes it to be, he is mistaken," someone said, Haru could hear murmurs of agreement.

"This Haru is Human, this is the Cat Kingdom and therefore she is none of our concern,"

"How dare you! Haru is a loving girl and has saved not only the life of your present King, but the life of the present Queen too," Baron said from inside the room, Haru took a quick peek around the door to see Baron standing next to Lune and Yuki, Haru could see that Yuki was trying to calm him down. More mummers of agreement could be heard around the room.

"Sire!! The west town has been attacked by Lock Jack, there are many casualties......... half the town was destroyed," said Natoru as he dashed into the room to deliver the message, Haru's eyes widened in shock, more had suffered because of her.

"Your Highness get rid of that girl before that maniac destroys the whole kingdom!" one of the representatives shouted as he jumped up from his seat.

"No, Haru is my friend and we can't......."

"I'm sorry to say this son, but if you don't do something quick, the people of this Kingdom will look to have you dethroned," said the Ex-Cat King as he sauntered into the room, a purr escaping his throat.

"Father, we cannot just let Haru leave, it's too dangerous out there!" cried Lune as he looked towards his father.

"I knew this would happen, king Lune is too young and inexperienced to rule," shouted out one of the board representatives. Haru could see that it was a white cat that had made this remark, looking towards her friends; Haru could see Baron clenching his fists, Lune look downtrodden as well, as Yuki glare at the representative. Again Haru could see nods of agreements. The Ex-Cat King turned away from his son a smug smile on his lips, Haru scowled at him as she saw his expression. Looking back to her friends she let out a silent sigh, _"Great, now I'm ruining my friends' lives,"_ she thought miserably to herself.

"I say we take a vote on the re-coronation of the Ex-Cat King," it was that same cat as before.

"Now wait just one........" argued Baron before he was interrupted by the same cat.

"All those who choose to re-coronate the Ex-Cat King raise your paws!" Haru looked around sadly as half the room raised their hands.

"Ten. All those against!" Haru sighed in relief as she counted 12 paws go up in the room. Lune smiled at those who choose to remain loyal to him. Baron smiled towards the white cat.

"I believe the voters have chosen to stick with Lune on this one," he replied in a dignified voice. The Ex-Cat King scowled as he looked towards the white cat, who was wearing a scowl of his own. Haru smirked, mentally laughing at the ex-monarch before she left the room.

Once the meeting was over the white cat could be seen entering a hovel located in the village.

"Brother Mercury, Have you succeeded in your mission?" an old voice asked.

"Forgive me elder Zaru, but I have failed, the board members are still loyal to Lune." Said Mercury bowing down before Zaru as the older cat stepped into the light.

"You worthless cat, I should deal with you myself!" an angry voice yelled.

"Calm yourself Lock Jack, it will do us no good if you destroy our members on the inside," Zaru said in a calming voice. Lock Jack nodded as he turned his back on Mercury.

"I guess, that we need to come up with a new plan to get the Ex-Cat King back on the throne," Lock Jack said, snarling out the words Ex-Cat King. Zaru looked towards Lock Jack before walking past him without saying a word, leaving Lock Jack to growl in his wake.

﻿


	25. Wanna Dance?

**Wanna Dance?**

Haru was wondering round the castle halls. Her head was lowered as she thought of the problems that she had caused for her friends.

"It's not your fault you know," a voice said to her, startling her out of her thoughts. Turning she saw Natoru running up to her.

"What?" she asked waiting for him to catch up to her.

"I saw you...... In the royal hall.......... Thanks for waiting," Natoru said as he caught up to her, catching his breath. Haru nodded and gave him a smile as they both continued to walk along the halls.

"But like I said Miss Haru, it's not your fault, what happened that is," he repeated, Haru stopped and turned to look at Natoru.

"It's just so............ It's not fair, that all these people suffer because of me," said Haru in a sad tone.

"Yes, life does seem to go wrong for you often," Natoru said with a thoughtful look on his face, "But look on the bright side, so far everything has worked out well for you," said Natoru with a grin.

"That's true, if I never saved Yuki, I never would have save Lune and I never would have met Baron," Haru said as she thought about the conversation she and Baron had the other night.

"Right! And don't worry about Lune. He's a great king and many of the board members are loyal to him," he said, his gin still plastered on his face. Haru sighed, her eyes were sad.

"What's wrong?" Natoru asked, he didn't mean to upset the girl.

"It's nothing," Haru said giving him a sad smile.

"Oh, doesn't look like nothing," Natoru replied.

"I.....I just wish my mum were here, but Lock Jack..........he killed her," Haru said, becoming teary she looked away from Natoru.

"I'm sorry Miss Haru, I know what it's like to lose someone, my owner died a while back," said Natoru, his eyes became distant as he remembered.

"Owner?" Haru asked timidly.

"Yes, she was pretty, just like you........ She drowned on a river rafting trip, I didn't even get to say good bye," he finished sadly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't worry, it was a long time ago. I'll never forget her, and you won't forget your mum. You just have to keep living, have fun for the both of you," he said smiling to Haru. Haru smiled back at him before giving him a hug, Natoru blushed as she released him.

"Would you like to accompany me to the dinning hall?" Haru asked, she really liked Natoru, he was annoying yes, but he always did try to mean well.

"I wish I could Miss Haru, but I promised my cousin that I would meet him in the library," he replied, giving her a smile.

"Cousin?" asked Haru wearing a curious look.

"Yes, Natori," replied Natoru as he waddled off back the way he came. _"Hm, I didn't know they were related,"_ Haru thought.

"Bye Miss Haru!" Natoru called as he turned round the corner.

"Good bye!" Haru called back, feeling her spirits lifted. She smiled as she continued on with her journey to the dinning hall. Haru rolled her eyes as she heard a familiar argument.

"You all ready called me a birdbrain, you idiot."

"Oh yeah, well go fry yourself chicken."

"You already called me a chicken too; you got a fur ball in your brain."

"Come here and say that to my face you........."

"Honestly, can't you two go one day, without a fight," laughed Haru as she entered the room.

"Haru! You're looking happier," commented Toto.

"I feel happier," Haru said with a smile, as she made her way to the table. Muta smiled and nodded to Toto, Toto nodded back and turned to leave the hall. Suddenly a beautiful melody began to play, Haru got a dreamy look as she dreamt about her last dance with Baron.

"Hey kid, wanna dance?" asked Muta, offering Haru his paw. Haru giggled and nodded, standing up Muta led her to the dance floor. He twirled her around with excellent skill and was taking her through the routing box step.

"Whoa Muta, I never knew you could dance," said Haru, impressed with the large cat.

"Yeah, well don't get too used to this, I don't dance a lot," replied Muta. Muta smirked as he saw Toto silently re-enter the room along with someone else, at Toto's nod he twirled Haru across the room only for her to land in someone else's arms.

"Mind if I cut in?" an amused voice asked, Haru looked up and smiled as she saw the face of Baron, nodding enthusiastically, Baron began leading her through the dance.

Muta and Toto watched from the sidelines as Haru and Baron began to dance, they smirked to each other, watching as the two both moved in a dignified grace.

"I have to hand it to you Marshmallow, this was a really good idea," said Toto, still looking towards the elegant dance.

"Of course, all my idea's are brilliant," said Muta in a smug voice, Toto rolled his eyes, choosing to hold his tongue rather then ruin the moment for their two friends.

Haru forgot all her troubles, feeling safe in the arms of Baron. She giggled as Baron twirled her. As he pulled her back, Haru leant her head on his shoulder and Baron wrapped his arms around her waist, both were content in the moment. Baron smiled and kissed the top of Haru's head as she listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat, neither one seemed to have a care in the world.

Lune and Yuki entered the dinning hall, both smiled at the sight of their friends, Yuki leant her head on Lune's shoulder. She smiled at the peaceful looks Haru and Baron shared, this was the happiest she had seen them in days. Lune, squeezed Yuki's paw, making her look up towards him.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked her, a loving smile gracing his lips. Yuki smiled and nodded before the two began to grace the floor with their elegant dance. Haru smiled seeing Lune and Yuki take to the dance floor before returning her attention to the one holding her.

Hidden in the shadows of the side entrance, unseen by either dancers, stood an angry Ex-Cat King. His fur bristled with anger as he watched Haru and Baron, a scowl planted on his muzzle. He turned and stormed back to his room. He growled and began throwing around the furniture. He calmed down and looked around the room.

"What does a Babe like Haru see in a doll, when she could have a Babe like me?" he said as he kicked at the broken chair.

Haru was humming to the tune as she and Baron glided across the floor. Baron looked to Haru, both were looking into the others eyes as brown met green. Baron brought his head in close to Haru's. Their lips were mere inches apart.

**BOOM!!!!**

The music abruptly stopped as the couples pulled apart as the echo of an explosion, reverberated around the room.

"Sire!!! The village is being attack!!!" screamed Natoru as he entered the dinning hall. Haru, ran out of the dinning hall to the balcony, giving her full view of the village. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. A thick cloud of smoke rose above the hills. Haru turned and cried on Baron's shoulder when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Haru, stay here with Yuki," Baron said once she had calmed down, at her nod he smiled and turned to Toto.

"Toto, Muta!!" Shouted Baron as he jumped off of the balcony only to be caught by Toto before he could hit the ground, Toto flew back up to the balcony and grabbed Muta's out stretched paws, before flying towards the smoke. Haru watched as they became a mere speck in her eye line.

"Be careful," she whispered as they disappeared over the hill.

"Haru, Yuki, stay here. I must go and help the people," said Lune before he too made his exit, but not before Yuki pulled him in to one last hug. The girls turned back to look at the village, each praying for their friends to return safely.

"Your Highness, Miss Haru, I think maybe you should come inside," said Natoru as he pulled them away from the view. Smoke was still rising and in the distance, and screams could be heard. Haru cringed and covered her ears as she ran back into the dinning hall. _"This is all my fault, it has to be Lock Jack," _she thought, angry at the cat who had tormented her for the last couple of days.

Yuki came into the room and gave Haru a hug as she attempted to comfort her, knowing what the brunette was thinking.

"Haru, this is not your fault," she said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah right," came a voice from their sides, "Who else is Lock Jack after, that he would kill tons of innocent cats for?" Yuki scowled as the face of her father-in-law came into view. Haru hung her head in shame knowing that the old cat spoke the truth.

"Tell you what Babe, just between you and me. The Board of Cats, have come to an agreement. They're going to usurp the thrown and re-coronate me," the old cat said purring, Haru and Yuki both looked shocked before their facial expressions became somewhat appalled.

"They would never betray Lune," insisted Yuki as Haru squeezed her paw in support.

"That was before Lock Jack came around and Lune put the safety of his friend, before the safety of his people," he replied indicating to Haru.

"How dare you!! Lune is a great king, he never forgets his people and is thinking of his people when he insists that I stay here!" shouted Haru.

"Why, because of the gates of darkness business? Oh please Haru, don't tell me you actually believe that," the Ex-Cat King said with a laugh as he rolled his eyes. Yuki and Haru glowered at the old cat.

"You know, once I become king, I'll have to throw you out. That is unless, you become royalty," he said purring as he thought of the only way to make her royalty. Haru gulped knowing where he was heading with this already.

"So, if you wanna stay safe Haru, Babe, you'll have to marry me," he said with a smirk, Haru swallowed in order to keep her lunch from making a second appearance.

"I'll never marry you!" cried Haru as she recoiled in disgust. The old cat glared at her, his eyes became mad as he seethed with rage. Haru unconsciously took a step back at his gaze, Yuki stepped in front of Haru seeing her fear.

"That is enough, leave now, You have no right to do this to Haru," said Yuki, becoming protective of her friend. The Ex-Cat King laughed as the room filled with guards.

"Sorry babe. I'm in charge, take my daughter-in-law to the dungeon," he said with a laugh as he looked back to Haru, taking in her form he smiled. Haru gripped on to her friend only to be pulled off by one of the guards, she watched helplessly as Yuki was taken away.

"YUKI!" she screamed as she reached for her friend.

"HARU!" cried Yuki as she was dragged away.

Meanwhile outside the dinning hall unseen, Natoru turned to look at Natori, as they both shared a worried look.


	26. Insider

Daffy here with the next chapter, now this one is a sad chapter for Haru and I know you'll want to kill the cat king for what he does but please refrain from doing so I have plans for him, please enjoy and check out my other stories, Haru makes a guest appearance in my new Sonic the hedgehog story True loves spell for the first chapter, please review thanks for reading.

**Insider**

From their aerial vantage point, our heroes could see that the village was under siege by a horde of shadow cats.

"Birdbrain! Drop me down on them!" called Muta over the wind. Toto flew up, high above the shadow cats, once he was in position, he released Muta who landed on top of five shadow cats, using his weight to defeat them.

Baron stood atop of Toto surveying the wreckage, when suddenly a desperate cry for help reached his ears causing his head to jerk.

"MY KITTEN!!!! MY KITTEN! SOMBODY PLEASE SAVE MY KITTEN!!!!" Baron could see that the call was coming from a young blond female cat. He could see that the cat was being restrained from running into a hut by other cats, straining his ears Baron could just make out the innocent cry of a kitten coming from within.

"Over there Toto!!" called Baron over the wind.

"Right Baron," replied Toto, as he flew to the hut. Baron jumped off of his back and ran inside only to come out minuets later holding a tiny bundle.

"Oh Thank You!" the female cat cried as she pried her kitten from Baron, Baron smiled at the women.

"LOOK OUT!"

Baron turned in time to see a shadow cat pounce towards him. Only for them to receive a beak to the face, knocking them away.

"Toto!" cried Baron in gratitude, as he pulled the cat and her kitten out of the fray. Baron led her to the other villagers, who had taken shelter in one of the Cat Kingdoms many temples. Once they were safe he turned and returned to the fight, and began pulling injured cats to safety.

Lune arrived at the scene, he felt his heart go out for his people. Looking around he could see Muta, Toto and Baron fighting with the shadow creatures. He turned and growled seeing more head for them.

"Right, Battalion E! I want you to survey the town, finding any survivors. You are to evacuate them from the area, they are your main priority. Battalion F I need you to put out any fires. Battalion A! You are to take the left side. Battalion C to the right. Battalion D take the North and Battalion B, you're with me. You are to destroy the shadow cats and prevent further destruction of the town, are we all clear on our objectives?!" Lune asked, once receiving a nod from his men, Lune and his troop set off.

Haru was shaking with rage at the palace. She was alone in the hall with the dirty old cat who had just betrayed his own son to get his lecherous paws on the young 17 year old.

"How could you do that to Yuki?! To Lune?!" she yelled towards the smirking cat.

"Hey Babe, Lune knows that I dig him as a son, but as a ruler...... Well that doesn't matter right now. What matters is whether or not you agree to my proposal," the recently re-crowned Cat King said.

"I'll never marry you!!!" screeched Haru walking past him.

"Fine, then you're on your own with this Lock Jack situation," Haru froze. If Lock Jack got a hold of her, then that means he will open the gates of darkness. As it was too many people had died because of her, before she answered the king continued.

"And if I want, I can have you executed, for the safety of all cats," he said smugly, "You can also add the Baron to the list of those to be executed," he said with a smirk as he turned his back on her.

Haru whirled around to face him, her face filled with fear.

"You...You can't do that!" she screamed, "Baron is a good person! He doesn't deserve to be executed!" cried Haru, "How can you do this?! You don't care about your cats!! You....you just want to get your own way!!" she yelled, grabbing his arm to make him face her. She was unprepared however as his paw slashed her across the face and knocked her to the floor.

Gingerly Haru brought her hand to her cheek to sooth the pain, bringing her hand away she saw blood, she looked back at the Cat King in fear. His eyes were burning into hers with his unchecked rage. Haru unconsciously backed away, scared of receiving another beating from some crazed psycho.

"I am the king!! Do you understand me?! If I want something I get it!!" he screeched at her, his fur bristled as the jewel on his head glowed. Haru froze in fear at the look in his eyes, it was the same one that Lock Jack had. Standing up Haru scrambled towards the door, only to have the door slam shut in her face, knocking her back down.

Looking down Haru saw that she no longer had hands but paws, she jumped up, pressing her back up against the door as she heard laughter coming from behind her.

"Yes, you are much prettier like this," the cat king said looking up and down Haru's half cat body, Haru looked to the jewelled crown on his head as it started glowing. The cat king smiled as he noticed what she was looking at.

"Ah yes, you didn't really get to see the true power behind my crown last time did you?" he asked her smugly before walking over to her. Haru put her hands up to defend herself, the king laughed at her attempts. With a glow from his crown, the door was flung open sending Haru sprawling.

Before Haru had the chance to get up the Cat King was over her, sitting on her back, quickly he tied her front paws together behind her back and the tied her hind paws together.

The king got off of Haru, picking her up by her long head fur. He dragged her round the castle. Haru screamed as he dragged her, she called for help but the castle seemed deserted. The Cat King stopped at a room and threw Haru roughly onto the bed.

The cat king sat on Haru's front. Haru screamed for help, giving him the opportunity to explore her mouth. Haru let out a muffled scream as the king purged her mouth with his vial tongue. She closed her eyes as she felt him undo the buttons on the top Yuki had given her, tears were streaming down her face. _"NO! Please don't let this happen, please don't let him take my first time away from me"_ Haru thought as sobs wracked her body.

The king growled as he heard a knock on the door, he decided to ignore it and continued unbuttoning Haru's top and revealing her bra.

"Your highness! The Cat Board have filed for an urgent meeting!" a voice called through the door, the Cat King once again let out a ferocious growl before he reluctantly got off of the crying Haru. Walking out of the room he saw a worried Natoru, without saying a word the king huffed past Natoru.

Natoru gulped at the amount of anger the king was emitting. He watched as the king disappeared round the corner before moving. Walking inside of the room the king had just left, Natoru could hear the soft whimpers of Haru. Walking to the bed he blushed at the sight of her before he proceeded to untie her paws.

Once she was untied Haru quickly buttoned up her top before clinging onto Natoru, Natoru held her as she cried, looking to the door, he remembered why he was here.

"Come on Miss Haru, I have to get you out of the palace," he whispered.

"Wait I can't leave Yuki!" Haru cried. Natoru smiled to her, she still managed to amaze him. Even after the traumatic experience she had just nearly been put through. Haru still thought of others first.

"Don't worry Miss Haru, Natori is getting her as we speak," Natoru said with his usual dopey grin. Haru nodded before following Natoru. Natoru led Haru out of the castle, using the secret passageways so as not to get caught. Once they were out of the palace, the two made their way to the forest where Natoru informed Haru they would be meeting Yuki and Natori.

The Cat King was annoyed. Not only had the Board of Cats not called a meeting, but he was also cornered by Zaru on the where abouts of Haru. He and the old cat had come to an agreement, once the Cat King had had his 'fun' with her. She would be immediately handed over to Zaru. Walking into the room he had left Haru in, the Cat King let out a ravenous roar upon the discovery of her escape.

"WHERE IS SHE?!!!" he bellowed. Zaru turned at his bellow, a snarl forced its way past his lips. As he turned and walked out of the palace,_ "She couldn't have gotten far,"_ he thought to himself as he scanned his surroundings.

Baron and Lune were fighting shadow cats back to back; they were surrounded on all sides, each were dodging and parrying attacks of their own, Lune with his sword while Baron stuck to using his cane.

Looking up Baron and Lune saw Toto. Nodding to each other, Lune bent over holding his paws out for Baron to put his foot on, and threw him into the air.

"Toto!!" called Baron. Toto looked to Baron and caught him, looking to Lune they could see that the shadow cats were about to rush him. Flying over them Toto performed a barrel roll allowing Baron to grab hold of Lune's Paw bringing him aboard Toto before the shadow cats reached him.

"Baron over there!!" called Lune pointing at something. Baron looked to where Lune was pointing, he snarled as he saw Lock Jack.

"HE DID WHAT!!" shrieked Yuki once Haru had filled her in on what had almost taken place before Natoru saved her.

"Shhh, please your highness, we don't want to get caught," whispered Natori to an embarrassed Yuki.

"Haru, I am so sorry......." said Yuki before Haru cut her off.

"Don't worry. It's not you fault, besides we need to save the others. The King said that he was going to execute Baron!" cried Haru walking towards the village. Even though she shrugged off Yuki's apology, they could all see that Haru was still a bit distraught over what had nearly occurred.

Baron was locked in another sword fight with Lock Jack, neither seemed to have the advantage.

"Give it up doll!" snarled Lock Jack mocking Baron, Baron bared his teeth.

"I will never let you hurt Miss Haru again!" he grounded out as he gained a slight advantage over his foe, kicking him backwards before lunging at him.

Baron landed on top of a smirking Lock Jack.

"It seems that you have forgotten my magic," he said before Baron was sent flying with a small fireball to his chest.

Baron winced as he landed. His suit had a huge burn mark and the smell of burnt fur filled his nostrils.

"BARON!!!" cried Haru from atop of the hill having witnessed the act.

"HARU!!!" cried out Baron and Lock Jack. Lock Jack rushed towards her. Baron noticed this and stuck his foot out in time to trip Lock Jack, standing up he began making his way over to Haru.

"Haru what are you doing here? And how are you a cat?" he asked her as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'll tell you in a minute Baron, but right now we have to get out of here," said Haru looking Baron dead in the eye.

"Baron behind you!!" called Toto from above; Baron whirled around in time to see Lock Jack aim a punch for his head. He ducked and aimed a hit of his own to Lock Jacks midriff.

Baron's attack connected, knocking the wind out of Lock Jack. He suddenly felt a sinking sensation, looking down he realized that he was sinking into the shadows.

"Baron!!" cried Haru, Baron tried to fight the force that had him. He snarled as Lock Jack came closer to Haru.

"Hello Haru. It is so good to see you again, and may I say that you sure do look a lot more attractive in this state. Please come with me where we will get to know more of each other," said Lock Jack smirking at his implied intentions. Haru cringed. A cool breeze blew behind her, and that is when Lock Jack caught it. A scent that didn't belong to her, he snarled as he attacked her.

"Haru!" cried Baron struggling against the inky blackness.

"WHO WAS IT? WHO TOUCHED YOU?!!!" screamed Lock Jack at her, Haru cringed at his words, she knew what he was referring to. He scratched her across the face, knocking her to the floor before he pounced on top of her.

"WELL WHO WAS IT THAT YOU LET DEFILE YOUR BODY?!!!" he continued screaming, Baron's eyes widened. "WAS IT BARON?!!" Lock Jack screamed as he began sniffing her body, "No this scent is different, it's different," commented Lock Jack before he started pummelling Haru. "YOU ARE MINE!! DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU ONLY PERFORM FOR ME!!" he screeched at her before he was thrown off of her.

Haru looked up to her saviour.

"Muta, thanks," she said as he helped her up before turning and pulling Baron out of the ink. Baron walked to Haru, he looked at her with hurt and betrayal before he ran back to join the fight.

Haru caught sight of Baron's look, her knees felt like jelly as her heart broke into a million pieces. Did he really think that she would betray him? She looked around and saw cats staring at her, judging her. Even Muta, when he saved her wouldn't look her in the eyes, this was all she could take. She turned and ran back into the forest, she ran and run until she collapsed by a fallen tree, placing her arms on the tree's trunk as she laid her head down and began to cry.

"I've lost everything.........Mum..........Baron.........Muta.........My home!" cried Haru through her tears.

"Miss Haru," a voice called to her, startling her. Haru looked up wiping away her tears, fear ran through her as she saw that she was surrounded by a group of robed cats.

"Miss Haru, please do not be afraid, we are here to help you, I am Zaru."


	27. Betrayal

So sorry it took so long to update, but I have had a lot of trouble with my laptop lately, still I had a great time in Wales, here's the next chapter enjoy.

**Betrayal **

"Miss Haru, please do not be afraid, we are here to help you, I am Zaru."

"We understand that you are going through a hard time, and we are here to help you. To put you out of your misery," said a toffee coloured female cat coming up beside Zaru.

"What?" whispered Haru scared. Her fear intensified as the cats came closer each summoning a ball of fire that was aimed at her, she shook with fear.

"As I have told you dear child, you do not need to fear us, join us and we will keep you safe," said Zaru walking closer towards her.

"Join you?" Haru whispered whist looking around for a way of escape, Zaru sighed.

"Put the fires out, there has already been enough death," he said turning to his followers. Instantly the fires that were called upon disappeared. Haru looked to Zaru, fear was still on her face, but she had relaxed a bit knowing that he had no wish to kill her. Zaru walked over to Haru, he knelt down beside her.

"Miss Haru, we know that you have lost a lot because of Lock Jack. We know he has killed many because of you, including your mother. But we cannot let him win, we cannot let him open the gates. Don't you see? It would be better for every one if you didn't...............If you weren't around anymore...............If you continue to live. Everyone will be after your power. Everyone you love will die, like your mother and Muta, you're putting innocents in danger," he said as he grabbed her chin, making her look at him as tears were rolling down her face.

"I don't want to die," cried Haru.

"And we don't want you to die Miss Haru, but the good of the many out weigh the good of the one," said the female cat as she ran forward enveloping Haru into a hug.

Yuki, Natori and Natoru were running through the forest.

"Boy, I.....Pant.......Didn't.......Pant.....Know that......Pant.....Humans could.......Pant....Run that fast," said Natoru, trying to catch his breath

Yuki stopped as she came to an opening. From her view, Yuki could see the fierce battle that was taking place.

"Haru? Where's Haru?!" Yuki cried looking around.

"Do you think she got lost in the forest?" asked Natoru, who was spinning around, in hopes that he might catch a glimpse of their missing friend. Natori stopped and sniffed the air.

"No she's been here, I can smell a scent of her blood," he pointed out before he began making his way into the town.

Baron snarled as he deflected an oncoming attack by a shadow cat that was bent on taking his head.

"ENOUGH!!" the cold voice of Lock Jack echoed through the town. Immediately the shadow cats stopped their attacks, awaiting for orders.

"This fight is getting us nowhere! Baron for now I shall take pleasure in knowing that your Haru, the girl you are fighting for betrayed you, and went with another. I know that that was also a betrayal to me, but when I find her lover boy, I will personally make him suffer, and make her watch," he spat out as he began sinking into the ground, where a round patch of black could be seen.

Baron's look became one of pain, as Lock Jack smirked knowing he had caused emotional damage to his foe, he smirked again as he recalled the face of utter despair that was pictured on Haru's face when she looked to her friends.

Baron watched as Lock Jack became fully submerged into the inky shadows, his heart felt heavy as he recalled Lock Jack's words, clouds of doubt spread across his mind,

"Haru" he whispered to himself as he dropped his weapon with a loud thunk.

"Baron!?" a familiar voice called, "Lune!?" it continued frantically. Urgency clear in the owner's voice. Baron turned round, surprised etched onto his features as he saw Yuki and the kings messengers run down the hill towards the village, or what remained of it.

"Yuki? What are you doing here!?" asked Lune as he enveloped his beloved into a hug.

"Lune! Where's Haru!?!" cried a frantic Yuki as she looked for her friend.

"What? Yuki what's going on?!" replied Lune grabbing his frantic wife by the shoulders.

"Lune, Your father's gone mad. He's taken over the throne and plans to execute Baron!" cried Yuki.

"What?!" shrieked Lune shocked.

"It's true your majesty, your father has gained the trust and support of the other members and has taken the throne," Natori said before Yuki could reply.

"But he can't do that," said Lune crestfallen that his fellow cats had betrayed him.

"But he already has your Highness, he even locked Queen Yuki in the dungeon," said Natoru as he finally caught his breath, while Muta and Baron were bordering on outrage. Baron concealing his anger, while Muta looked ready to kill the person next to him.

"What?! father has gone too far!" cried Lune in anger before Natoru blurted out.

"But that's not all your Highness, he even tried to force himself on Miss Haru," Natoru stepped back as he felt the anger that came with his declaration. Looking at all their faces he cringed as Muta grabbed him by the scruff.

"What do you mean he tried to force himself on her!!! Why wasn't she better protected!!!" bellowed Muta using all his will to stop himself from hitting the informant.

Baron stood in the background with his head hung low, his eyes were open in shock. _"What have I done?"_ he thought to himself as he replayed the exchange between himself and Haru when he had smelled someone else's scent on her _"What was I thinking"_ he thought. But truth be told, he wasn't thinking at the time. He just went on emotion. He was tired and in the midst of battle, but he knew that was no excuse for what he had done to her, he shunned her when she needed him. He wasn't there for her, physically or emotionally.

"Guys I can't find Haru!" called Toto from above who had been circling the village looking for the girl, bringing Baron out of his thoughts.

"What!?" cried Yuki in fear.

"She must have run back into the forest!! Oh this is all my fault!! Come on!!" shouted Baron as he took off running for the woods.

"Please there must be some other way!" cried Haru as she slowly backed away from the group, "Please!"

"There is no other way, with your sacrifice the power will be transferred into someone who can protect the world, you...... You can't Miss Haru, you're human, your emotions will stop you, and that will be the world's downfall," replied the female cat.

"You're wrong, my emotions tell me what I need to do what's right and what's wrong!" replied Haru back as the last of her tears ran dry.

"Really, because since you've had this power, hundreds of people have died including your mother and friend. Because of you Lune's subjects betrayed him and many innocent cats were slaughtered, and here you are crying because you lost the respect of the one you love!!" retorted Zaru in an intimidating voice.

"But that wasn't my fault!" cried Haru.

"If you don't stop this, more will suffer, and anyway, judging from the way your friends just treated you. You don't have anything to live for, and no one to protect you. So either you come with us, go with the king or become Queen by Lock Jack's side," spat Zaru, no longer caring if he hurt the girl, he was doing his best not to throw up while looking at her, filthy human. She didn't deserve the power, it deserved to go to some one who would use it for good, someone like him.

Haru thought about what he had said, she recalled the looks on her friends faces when they thought that she had cheated on Baron, throughout this journey, that look of betrayal, the feeling of being betrayed, that hurt more then any torture that she had lived through.

She looked up.

"I'll go with you," she whispered as more tears fell down her face, Zaru turned away from the group, letting no one see the smirk that appeared on his face.


	28. Gone

Here is the next chapter for you, please enjoy, and I know I know too many cliff hangers, but it keeps you coming back =p

**Gone**

Muta and the others chased after Baron.

"Why does Baron think this is his fault, Lune what happened?" questioned Yuki looking to he love, Lune opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by the voice of Muta.

"Lock Jack that's what, he smelt a scent on Haru, and well.....We didn't really let Haru explain......" trailed of Muta.

_"How can fat friend run and talk at the same time, without losing breath?" _Natoru thought to himself.

"What? You thought that Haru would.............But Haru would never...........HARU!!!!" cried Yuki running towards the forest as fast as she could, the others tried to keep up but were falling behind.

Baron heard Yuki's desperate cry. He figured that she must have found out what he had foolishly done. He only hoped Haru could forgive him, he knew he couldn't.

"HARU!!!!" he called as he continued looking throughout the forest, weaving through the trees.

"HARU!!!" Haru turned around as she heard her name echoing through the forest.

"Baron?" she whispered, her heart wrenched, were they ok?

"Come Miss Haru, we need to prepare for the ceremony," said Zaru as he walked over to the girl.

"Ceremony?" Haru asked in a whisper, her throat soar from crying.

"Yes, on the night of the full moon, you must be sacrificed.............."

"Full moon?" asked Haru, though her mind was far from listening to what was actually being said.

"Yes Miss Haru, every 10,000 years, the Cat Realm descends into night, it is the time that all magic is at it's most powerful," replied the female cat. Zaru looked to Haru, hiding the annoyance he felt at this hold up. He would have thought Lock Jack would have told her this before, seeing as it also the only time the gates to the power he wants is revealed, under the light of the full moon, but then again he supposed Lock Jack was an arrogant fool, and they had only just found out that this human was the key.

Zaru looked at Haru and could see that she was having an inner battle about her decision to go with them.

"It is for the best Miss Haru, this way they will get to live the rest of their lives without fear of death," said Zaru, putting a paw on her shoulder and making her look at him. Haru nodded and Zaru gave the order to open the portal, the surrounding members held their palms together and called upon the portal that would take them back to their shrine.

Baron felt a chill go up his spine, _"Haru, if anything has happened to you I will never forgive myself,"_ he thought as he continued running. He knew she was near, he could smell her, looking forward he could se a blue light in the clearing.

As he came closer to the clearing Baron could tell that the blue light was a portal of some sort. He saw cats enter the portal, adrenalin kicked in forcing him to run faster, he saw that the portal was closing.

"NO!!! HARU!!" he cried he entered the clearing and jumped to the portal, only to fall to the ground, the portal had closed.

Muta and the others ran into a clearing only to see Baron pounding the floor with his fists. Tears of frustration were falling off of his face.

"Baron?" asked Lune quietly.

"She's gone, she's gone and it's all my fault!" cried Baron, he knew he looked pathetic, but he didn't care. He had just lost the one loved because of his pride. He didn't think that there was a simple explanation to the scent being on her, he was too busy listening to Lock Jack to listen to her.

Yuki had had enough, she walked over to Baron and crouched in front of him, after a while Baron lifted his head only to have Yuki give him a slap.

The others gasped in surprise as the sounding slap echoed throughout the forest.

"Baron, enough, pull yourself together you made a mistake. We all make mistakes but we don't have time for you to mope about this, we need to save Haru," said Yuki calmly looking Baron in the eye.

"But what if she's already......" trailed of Baron, not wanting to think about it.

"She won't be," said Natori from behind them, gaining all of their attention.

"That's right, if they want to kill her now, it would have to be on the night of the full moon," said Natoru as he figured out what Natori was saying.

"The night of the full moon? But that's only in a couple of days," said Lune worriedly.

"Then there is no time to waste!" claimed Yuki turning to the others who nodded in agreement, she then turned back to Baron.

"Well Baron, are you with us?" she asked hopefully.

"It's my fault that this happened to Miss Haru, I have done to much damage," said Baron shaking his head.

"But Baron..." said Toto before Baron interrupted.

"No.....I..I didn't even help her when Lock Jack......No I will just hold you back," said Baron before he began walking away from the group.

"What!! Baron I thought the same as you, heck even birdbrain wouldn't look at her," Muta said pointing at Toto, "but she needs us," said Muta looking seriously at Baron, who hadn't turned to face the group.

"What would Haru need with a useless pathetic old doll like me?" Baron asked coldly, mostly to himself. Muta lost it, he ran at Baron and picked him up by the scruff of his vest.

"Pathetic? Haru needs us now! If we don't save her she'll die! I've seen you solve thousands of cases, fought many men and now you're backing out because you made a mistake!!" yelled Muta to Baron while the others tried to pull the large cat off of Baron.

"Muta enough," said Yuki, once they had separated the pair. Lune, Natori, Toto and Natoru standing in front of Muta to make sure he didn't charge at Baron again. Yuki stood in front of Baron giving him a choice, it was as if a line had been drawn between the group, Muta, Yuki and the others on one side and Baron on the other. They stood waiting for Baron to cross the line, to join them in the rescue. When he didn't the others turned to leave, Yuki stopped she had something to say to Baron.

"Baron, when I first met you, I was impressed. I knew you were the only one who could save Haru, But now.....Now you're not the Baron from before, you're not the Baron who became a member of our family, and you're most certainly not the Baron that Haru fell in love with, when he comes out again, come and find us, but for now............ See you around Mr Von Gikkingen."

﻿


	29. A return

Hello readers, I am so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I've had to rewrite the chapters as my laptop went kaput taking all my stories and more annoyingly my IT AS level course work, I know what you're thinking why didn't I keep a backup well I did only it was put through the washing machine a few day before branding the small device useless, so now I'm out £400 for a new laptop and about £70 on all the programs I bought for my old laptop which I now can't put on my new laptop, sigh oh well enough about that, here is the latest chapter, sorry I haven't replied to reviews again it's a bit hard to do with a computer, oh and a quick Thanks to the reviewer who corrected my spelling on Baron's name.

**A return**

Baron watched as the others left the forest. He stood in his spot, not moving once even when the others had disappeared from eye sight. What Yuki said had struck a cord in him, and no matter how hard he wanted to go after his friends, his legs just refused to co-operate.

Once Haru and the Order of Grace had made it out the other side, Haru collapsed to her knees and burst into tears, she heard the pleading in Baron's voice, but she had made up her mind. It was safer without her, for everyone.

"Miss Haru, please don't cry, here let me take you to your room," said the female cat as she pulled Haru off of the floor and began leading her down the halls.

Haru and the toffee cat entered the room at the end of the hall, it was a small pleasant room, the walls were painted a light blue, in the corner was a small bed. Beside the bed sat a small vanity mirror.

"I'm sorry the room looks so bare," said the toffee cat looking at Haru, Haru looked up from the floor to look around the room for the first time.

"It's ok, it's nice," said Haru sadly as she put on a small sad smile for the cat.

"I admire you Haru, you are a very brave women," the cat said trying to strike up a conversation, Haru just nodded and walked over to the bed to sit down.

The female cat sighed a sad sigh for the girl. Her heart wrenched, was this really the only way, she felt tears come to her eyes, _"Yes, this is the only way to keep the world safe,"_ she thought sadly to herself.

"Thank you, for being so nice," Haru said hesitantly without looking to the cat. "Heh I don't even know your name, and I'm thanking you for..........." Haru trailed off before the need to cry kicked in again, the cat looked to her sadly.

"Caramel, my name is Caramel," the cat replied in a whisper.

"Caramel, it suits you," Haru said absentmindedly as Caramel silently left the room.

"Lune we can't go back to the palace, your father will have us arrested!" cried Yuki as she ran by the side of Lune.

"But we can't find Haru without help from the guards," replied Lune looking sadly to Yuki, as they stopped running.

"We have no choice Lune," said Yuki grabbing Lune's paws in a comforting gesture.

"But, he is my father," said Lune hopefully.

"Your Highness, Lady Yuki is right, I'm sorry but he's gone crazy," said Natoru, his ears dropped in sadness.

"But...." started Lune before he was interrupted by a voice coming from behind the group.

"I'm afraid they're right your highness. Your father has been put under a spell. He will not listen to reason," the voice said as he stepped into the light, reviling himself.

"Olivander Dizz what are you doing here?" questioned Natori once he recognised the newcomer, and sure enough standing in front of them in his robes was none other than Olivander Dizz the palace's most trusted magician.

Caramel re-entered Haru's room, she had visited Haru twice since arriving. Once to show her to her room and once to deliver her food. She sighed as she saw the plateful of food had gone untouched and that Haru hadn't moved from her spot on the bed, staring at the wall as if she was looking past it.

"Miss Haru, please you need to eat," said Caramel trying to get the brunettes attention. Haru didn't acknowledge the toffee coloured cat, still staring straight ahead of her.

The atmosphere in the room screamed sadness and depression. What once was a strong young women was now nothing more then a broken child. Caramel kneeled down in front of Haru, grasping her paw between her own paws causing Haru to glance at her.

"Haru please!" she cried as tears ran down her furry face. Haru looked towards her for a second before her eyes glazed over and Caramel knew that the girl was no longer look at her but through her.

Caramel couldn't take anymore. She turned and ran out of the room, the door slammed shut behind her, drawing Haru's attention to the offending sound, tears made their way down her own furry cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to no one before she returned her attention back to the wall in front of her.

"Your father has been placed under a spell of great magnitude," said Olivander Dizz as he stood in front of Lune, "I do not know how to reverse this spell your highness as it consists of powerful black cat magic. Though I do know the means of this spell, I cannot tell you who would posses this much strength to perform such a feat," explained Olivander as he looked to Yuki giving the group a small frown.

"No, then what good are you?" asked Muta only to be clawed by Toto.

"Don't be so catty Muta!"

Before a fight could start out between the two Yuki jumped in.

"Muta! Toto! Enough! Please Mr Dizz continue with your explanation," said Yuki looking back towards the cat wizard.

"It seems that someone has placed a lust spell on his royal highness, meaning that he will not give up until he gets what, or in this case who he wants," Olivander said pausing in his speech to let the others take in all he had said, "And I fear that the only way to end the spell is to give him what he wants," he finished. Muta looked up in anger.

"What?! No way is he getting Haru!" he shouted at the cat positioning himself in an attack stance.

"Calm yourself Muta, there is no way that we will hand Haru over to my father, we will just have to find another way," started Lune, placing his paw under his chin as he thought.

"I'm afraid the only other way out is for the king to perish your highness, or he will stop at nothing," said Olivander in a tone of regret.

"What can we do? We can't kill his majesty, that's treason, we'll be executed!" cried Natoru, gripping his head in panic as he pulled at his fur.

Yuki placed her paw on Lune's shoulders, sensing that he needed support, he looked to her and attempted a crooked smile before returning his gaze back to the floor, only one thought went through his mind.

_"Father."_


	30. A reason to fight

It's my birthday, Yay me!!! anyway here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.

**A reason to fight**

Baron sighed as he sat down in a broken tree placing his cane and top hat beside him.

"Baron....." his ears twitched as his name whispered on the wind.

"Baron........." there it was again, his eyes narrowed as he began looking around for whoever was calling him but to his surprise there was no one there.

"Baron........" he turned hearing the voice coming from behind but again there was nothing there, nothing but a small lake.

"I must be hearing things," he whispered to himself as he walked over to the lake, kneeling down as he splashed his face with water.

"Baron....." he heard it again.

"I must be going mad," he said to himself as he watched the water rippled beneath his hands, his reflection wobbling as the waves his hands made crashed into each other.

"Baron," he continued to watch the ripples in the water, the voice was getting closer.

"Baron..." he didn't recognise the voice as it came closer to him, he stood up not taking his eyes off of the water.

"Baron..." he turned as a hand landed on his shoulder, his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Before him stood the ghostly form of Naoko.

"Please help my daughter," she begged him with teary eyes, "she needs you."

"I'm afraid all I have done is caused trouble for Miss Yoshioka," Baron replied as his ears drooped.

"It was part of a spell Baron, jealousy, the king is under the lust spell. You were under the jealousy spell, and it worked for the caster. It drove her away," Naoko explained as she clasped her hands together.

Baron looked to her, was it true? Was he under a spell? Would Haru forgive him? No, no she wouldn't, why would she? He can't even forgive himself, spell or no spell what he did was unforgiveable.

"She forgives you Baron, she doesn't blame you for thinking that," Naoko said gently guessing what Baron was thinking.

"But it wasn't her fault, he attacked her!" he insisted defending Haru.

"She needs you Baron," Naoko said again hoping that he'd come back from the brink of self destruction.

"No she doesn't, the others will save her," he said looking away from the ghost back to the lake.

"She won't listen to them Baron, she went with The Order of Grace in hopes to keep you safe, she's going to let them kill her Baron," Naoko said urgently as she walked forward so that she was standing next to the figurine. Baron gasped _"No she can't die, she can't, I can't lose her"_ he thought to himself as tears came to his eyes. Naoko looked to him before pointing to the water in the lake, what should have been their reflection, wasn't. Instead the lake showed an image of a broken looking Haru sitting on a bed staring at nothing as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Baron felt his blood boil, what had they done to her?

"The Order are good people Baron, but they have been deceived. Their lead Zaru, he is only interested in the power that lies within her," Naoko said making Baron look at her . "You know what you need to do Baron, time is running out," she said as her ghostly form vanished from sight. He turned back to the lake but all he saw was his reflection staring back at him.

_"You know what you need to do,"_ Naoko words bounced in his head, he looked up with determination, clenching his fist as he walked back to the fallen oak where he had left his Hat and cane.

"I know what to do. I'm coming Haru! I will save you."

* * *

Haru was still staring at the wall, she could feel the tears roll down her face but she made no move to wipe them away, and then she heard it.

"I'm coming Haru! I will save you."

"Baron," she whispered to herself,_ "What have I done?"_ she thought as she stood up straight, "What have I done!" she cried to herself as images of people she loved flittered across her mind. _"Muta, Yuki, Toto, Lune, Baron, mom,"_ she gripped her head as she tried to shake away the images, when she opened her eyes she bit back a startled gasp. The mirror reflected Baron's face, he looked devastated. She watched as the changed, the glass rippled as if it was made of water, Haru brought her hand up as she gingerly fingered the glass shivering slightly from the coldness it omitted.

She jumped back startled as the image changed yet again, but instead of showing her reflection the mirror showed Haru a scene. She watched as the mirror played amateur TV, never once taking her eyes off of what she was being shown.

"_We have to hurry!! If Zaru completes the ceremony he will have Haru's light, there will be nothing that can stop him_!" _Natori shouted as he led the others through hallways that looked like they hadn't been cleaned in years, the paint on the wall was cracked, dust and grim coated all that was visible within the light of the torch._

_"This guys nuts, we can't let him or Lock Jack bring about the apocalypse, all life depends on Haru staying alive," Muta said to himself as he ran after the others._

_"Don't worry Muta, we won't let them hurt Haru," Yuki said looking over her shoulder to the fat cat._

_"Your highnesses look!" Natoru called as he pointed to floor._

_"Shadows, quick we must hurry!" called Baron as he saw what Natoru was talking about._

The scene in the mirror changed. What Haru now saw in the mirror made her shriek in fear. Fire, there was fire everywhere. She could see herself standing on a hill just outside of a city, which city she didn't know, cries of pain and please for mercy could be heard echoing throughout the town. The surrounding buildings fell, crumbling to the ground taking whoever it could find down with it. Haru looked to the Haru in the mirror, pleading with her to do something, anything! But all that Haru could do was watch as what remained of the town was slowly destroyed, it's people becoming extinct. Her hands were chained together, it was then that Haru realized that this Haru was clothed in what appeared to be a white tunic that came down to her knees.

Haru continued to watch as the girl in the mirror fell down to her knees.

"This is not what I wanted, I never wanted this," she whispered sadly to herself. She turned her head and Haru realized that the girl wasn't alone.

"Why? Why did you bring me back?" she asked in a demanding voice shouting at her companion, Caramel.

"I brought you back Haru, because I needed to say I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't know that this was Zaru's true intentions, please believe me! Haru, we have to stop him," the toffee cat begged as she kneeled down besides the brunette.

"You brought me back from death to tell me that you're sorry," the girl said in such a cold voice that Haru flinched, "It's too late Caramel, they're gone, they're all gone! Lune! Yuki! Muta! Toto! Baron! They're all gone, we lost," she started her voice going quiet at the end of her rant as her shoulder slumped in defeat. Haru watched as Caramel sniffed as tears rolled down her cheeks falling off her whiskers.

"We can't have lost, we...We can't!" she cried. The mirror Haru gave her a look of sympathy before she turned sharply as her cat ears twitched. Her eyes narrowed almost as if to look Haru straight in the eye.

"We lost Caramel, this is what became of our world. I just hope that this time I won't repeat the errors we have made. I know you're watching, it's up to you now. Save the world I couldn't," she said as the image began to ripple and fade. The future? That was the future? That was their fate? She walked backwards trying to get away from the mirror. Her senses leaving her as her existence was overcome with fear. Without looking where she was going Haru fell over the edge of the bed hitting the floor with a thump. She closed her eyelids tight, though tears still managed to leak past, when she next opened them her eyes were filled with determination as she clenched her fists, _"I won't let that happen, for everyone I will save them!"_


	31. Back in Business

Hey I'm back witht the latest update, I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading please leave a review. Oh and thank you to those who review.

**Back in business **

Baron was running at breakneck speed, weaving through the trees with skill as he made his way back towards the palace hoping to catch up to Muta and the others.

He was done feeling sorry for himself, done letting his friends down, but most of all he was done giving up. It was time to fight, his friends were counting on him, the world was counting on him.  
Haru was counting on him.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Muta as he looked around the small group.

"It seems that we are on our own," Yuki said sadly with her head drooped before Lune pulled her into a comforting hug giving her a small smile of hope.

"Alone or not we will save Haru!" Muta said clenching his paw in a gesture of determination.

"It seems you may not be as alone as you think," Olivander commented as he pointed to a figure that was moving in the distance.  
Baron.

"Baron? I knew he wouldn't let us down!" Lune said while fisting the air, it was then they realized that Baron was about to run past them.

"BARON!!!!"

Baron looked to his left as he heard his name being yelled, he stopped was Naoko back?

"Baron!!!" there it was again but this time Baron knew it wasn't Haru's mother. He turned just in time to see the others start running over to him. He smiled before he ran back towards them meeting them halfway.

"Baron you...." Started Lune but said cat cut him off.

"Yuki, you were right, I was a fool but right now Haru needs us, all of us," Baron said looking everyone in the eye only now just noticing the reappearance of Olivander Dizz. Yuki however looked to Baron with a smile.

"Welcome back Baron."

Haru was trying her hardest to pull her door open but the door refused to budge. Eventually Haru ended up pulling the door knob off, landing on her backside causing her to let out a little whimper as she landed on her tail.

"Argh don't they have any cat flaps in the Cat Kingdom!" she cried in frustration, she let off some of her steam by kicking the door.

"Ow!" she cried grabbing her foot, as she hopped on the other ,glaring at the door in front of her. She jumped back in surprise as the door suddenly opened. She mentally cheered until someone entered closing the door behind them.

"Miss Haru? Oh I'm so happy to see that you're ok, have you finally accepted that you're doing the right thing?" Caramel asked seeing a perkier Haru then the one she left.

"Nope, I'm getting out of here," Haru replied shocking the other.

"What?" she asked as Haru began feeling the walls, pressing all the stones in hopes of finding a secrete exit.

"You heard me, and you're coming with me, Zaru has deceived us," Haru answered as she continued looking.

"But Miss Haru he would never deceive you, he is trying to save the world," Caramel said in defiance. Haru looked at Caramel stopping what she was searching for as she looked the other cat dead in the eyes.

"Zaru cares not for anything Caramel, I have seen the future and from what I have seen, I would rather let Lock Jack win," she said with all seriousness making the other cat's eyes widen.

"What? But......"

"Zaru wishes to destroy everything, making a world filled only with cats, and only cats that he deems worthy, Lock Jack just wants power and.... and me. If I have to go with him then fine but I won't let him have that power, besides I think he would choose me over all the power in the world," Haru said shivering at the last thought.

"Miss Haru you're wrong...."

"No Caramel I'm not, if I was then how do I know that you know how to bring people back from the dead?" she asked, the cat's eyes widened further.

"I-I-I don't know how to do that," she said, Haru grabbed the cat by her arms.

"Caramel listen to me, this isn't right and you know that, help me?"

"I-I can't I'm sorry!" cried Caramel before she ran out of the room slamming the door behind her leaving Haru alone once again.

Caramel was running through the halls, it's true that she read about a spell that could bring back the dead, a form of necromancy but she didn't actually know how to perform it. She stopped as she reached her room, grabbing the wall as she caught her breath. The seed of doubt had begun to spread in her mind, she need to see Zaru. She turned from her room before she began taking the route that would lead her to the temple hall where Zaru could always be found.

She wasn't sure what she was going to say to the elder cat, it was no secret that Zaru hated anything that wasn't feline but that doesn't mean that he was obsessed with making a non cat holocaust right?

She shook her head, this is ridiculous he would never...

"It seems that you let her get away Lock Jack," Zaru's voice said coming from inside one of the rooms, lucky for her the door was open letting Caramel eavesdrop without problem. She stopped at the door.

"Yeah well I don't see you coming up with any ideas Zaru," _"Lock Jack?"_ Caramel thought as she continued to listen, "As long as that fool is still there to protect her..."

"Yes well I don't think that will be a problem. As you said you smelt a scent on Haru's body, well that was the Cat Kings scent," Zaru said cutting Lock Jack off.

"What?"

"I put a lust spell on the old fur ball, he attacked the girl," he said nonchalantly until Lock Jack grabbed him by the scruff of his fur.

"Haru is Mine, how dare you put someone on her! She is mine, understand me MINE!" he growled out in a possessive manner, Zaru just shook his paws off of him.

"Calm yourself, the king is still under the spell meaning that he never marred her body, you can still have her as far as I'm concerned," the older cat said uninterestingly.

"Why do you want Haru?" Lock Jack asked the other cat suspiciously.

"That should be obvious. My goal is to purify the world, making a world for cats everywhere to live, and if I win, you shall be able to keep your pet but if she wonders the world alone, I can't guarantee that she won't be killed," he replied earning a scowl from Lock Jack.

Caramel gasped as she backed away from the door. Haru was right, she had been deceived they all had been deceived. She turned and ran back to Haru's room it was time to make things right.


	32. Escape

Sorry sorry I know it's taken me forever to update but I've had major writing block on this but I managed to get the next chapter finished at last, so here it is hope you like it.

* * *

Haru jumped back from the door startled as someone hurriedly entered her room, she relaxed as she saw the cat to be Caramel.

"You were right Haru, you were so right!" Caramel cried as she flung herself at the half cat, crying into her shoulder, "Please forgive me!" she sobbed. Haru smiled as she rubbed Caramel's back.

"I already forgave you Caramel, but we have to get out of here. You're now in danger if Zaru finds out you know," Haru informed the cat, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you in danger," the brunette said as she looked the the floor in shame. Caramel felt awful, after everything she had done to her, Haru was more concerned about her safety then she was her own.

Caramel nodded with determination.

"Wait here, I'll find you a robe to hide your appearance," she said before leaving the room.

Haru smiled as Caramel came in with a thick red robe before the cat started helping her into it making sure that the clothing hid her identity.

"This will have to do, make sure you keep your head down," Caramel instructed as she tilted Haru's head making it fully hidden within the shadow of the robe.

* * *

"I see so he was placed under a lust spell, could it have been cast by Lock Jack?" Baron asked looking at Olivander once he had been informed on what had actually happened with Haru.

"No, for the lust spell to work the caster had to be less than ten feet away. However Lock Jack wouldn't be able to get within fifty feet of the Cat King," the old cat replied.

"Then who would posses such knowledge to cast such a spell?" Baron asked placing his paw on his chin in thought.

"Baron do you think it's possible that the culprit could be a member of the Order of Grace," suggested Lune.

"It's poss...." Baron started but stopped as an image came to him, it was them. They have Haru. He scowled, "Lune there is no doubt in my mind that it was them, and now they have Haru," he finished on an angry note.

"Baron are you sure?" Yuki asked dismissing the urge to flinch at the coldness in Baron's eyes, after all the women that he loved was in danger he had every right to be angry.

"Positive."

* * *

Haru and Caramel slowly walked through the halls of the Temple of Grace so as not to attract any attention. Haru asked if they would be able to smell her but Caramel assured her that the robe she wore had a covering spell on it so all of their members could stay unknown.

"Sister," a voice called addressing Caramel, it was Zaru. Haru and Caramel stiffened at the voice, slowly the turned to face the elder.

"Yes Elder?" Caramel asked willing her voice not to break.

"How is she?" he asked never once looking towards her companion.

"She seems heartbroken and refuses to eat," she answered calmly knowing who Zaru was referring to. Zaru nodded before turning to take his leave, once he was out of sight Haru and Caramel released a sigh of relief, they looked to each other, the secrete message was easy to read, _"That was a close one,"_ without wasting any more time the two made a mad dash to the entrance of the temple. Knowing that using a portal as a means of escape, would make the portal detector go off, they needed to be as far away as possible first.

"Well if they've got Chicky then I suggest we go down there and show them what's what," Muta demanded as he punched his paw into his other paw.

"Muta we can't just charge in there like that, we could be putting Haru in more danger," Toto said as they tried to come up with a suitable idea.

"You need not worry about Haru's safety. I suspect that they wish to transfer the power within her to someone else, but for that to happen they would need to wait until the night of the full moon. Until then they will not harm her," Olivander said trying to put everyone's worries at ease if not by much then by some.

* * *

Haru and Caramel made it out of the temple without bumping into anyone else. Before they could be questioned on their actions Caramel led Haru round the side of the temple and away from prying eyes and curious ears.

"Haru you must leave."

"That's what we're doing Caramel," Haru said as she took in her surroundings making sure that they were alone.

"I must stay Haru," Caramel said avoiding eye contact with the girl in front of her.

"What?" Haru asked, "Caramel that's not funny, we have to go," she continued as she grabbed the cat's arm and started dragging her.

"I must stay Miss Haru, I'm sorry," she said before she pushed the brunette backwards, it was then that Haru realized that there was a portal stationed right behind her. The last thing she saw was the small smile that played on Caramel's lips as she waved goodbye. Haru hoped to see the toffee cat again, she hoped with all her heart but something told her that this was the last time she would see her.

Caramel watched as the portal faded. She had sent Haru back to the woods, hoping that the girl would be able to find the one she called Baron, he would protect her. She released a sad breath of air before she turned and began walking back to the entrance of the temple. She entered giving a greeting to the guard at the front before she followed the halls and came to a massive door. The room behind the door was huge, almost as big as the Cat Palace's ball room, however most of the space in this room was occupied by a large statue and alter, the statue depicted a female cat, she looked at her. The statue was beautiful though Caramel was sure that the statue's model was far more beautiful than this piece of marble showed.

Slowly she moved closer to the statue, once she was right in front of it she knelt.

"Forgive me Lady Anita, I have failed and betrayed you. You set this group up to protect the Key not destroy her, I seek your forgiveness and...." she stopped when she heard the sound of the doors open, the sounds of foot falls told her that she only had one visitor.

"Why sister Caramel? Why have you betrayed the Order of Grace?" Caramel scowled it was Zaru. Without thought she whirled on him a rage burning in her eyes.

"How dare you call yourself a member, I know what you're really up to. Haru had to be saved, what you are doing is not the work of Lady Anita!" Zaru looked at the angry female, his face showed no emotion as he walked closer to the cat and statue.

"I am making the world a better place just like Lady Anita wanted," replied Zaru, his paws were behind his back as he came level with her.

"She wanted peace for alArgh!!!" Caramel cried as she met Zaru's shoulder, a sharp pain was forming in her stomach, Zaru stepped back allowing Caramel to look herself over, tears came to her eyes, she had been stabbed. The dagger sat in Zaru's hand. She looked to him, opening her mouth to speak but no words emerged.

"You are either with us or against us, and it is clear that you are against," Zaru answered her question for her, even though she hadn't been able to voice it. She fell to her knees landing in front of the statue. She could taste the blood in her mouth. She heard Zaru's footfalls leave the room and the door slamming shut behind him.

"Anita Scrib," were the words she found in front of her, she realized that she had landed on the plaque placed in front of the statue. Using what was left of her strength she rolled onto her back looking up at the statue she admired so much.

"I'm sorry," she whispered weakly before her eyes shut, as she took in her last breath she could have sworn that she heard a voice on the wind.

_"You're forgiven."_

* * *

Anita Scrib was the Seer who married King Timon the III and foresaw the prophecy, in case you forgot, I know it's my fault.

* * *


	33. Where are you?

Whew well here is the next chapter, I spent the last couple of days proof reading the older chapter and wow so many mistakes hopefully I got most of them. Anyway on with the story hope you enjoy, please read and review.

* * *

**Where are you?**

Haru landed in the forest that she had been taken from earlier. She watched as the portal faded into the atmosphere a sad look on her face.

"Caramel," she whispered before smiling, "Thank you," she said before she started running through the forest in hopes of finding Baron and the others. About ten minutes into her search she stopped as her knees buckled beneath her and a sharp pain shot through her heart, on reflex she pressed her stomach with her arms. The pain past and Haru felt a tear escape from her eye. She looked up to the sky.

"I'm sorry," was whispered in the wind, her lip trembled. She knew, she knew that Caramel was gone, and again it was her fault. How many more would die because of her? She sighed as she stood up on shaky legs, she had promised Caramel. She couldn't let the cat down, not after she had just died to protect her. She carried on.

Meanwhile Baron and the others were still in the forest.

"If the Order of Grace have Haru, then we have to find them quickly," Lune said looking around the group.

"But we don't know where to look," Yuki added sadly. Olivander's ears snapped up. He licked his lips and closed his eyes drawing Baron's attention.

"What is it Mr Dizz?" Baron asked watching the old cat.

"I can feel a portal, it's not too far from here," the old cat replied as he opened his eyes pointing in the direction of where he felt the portal.

"Well then we should check it out," said Muta as he turned towards the direction Olivander pointed in.

"Wait Muta, we don't know how many there are or who they are," said Baron stopping his large friend, "Stay here while Toto and I take an aerial scope," he added as he jumped on to Toto's back earning a huff of annoyance from Muta.

"Birdbrain gets all the fun," the fat cat mumbled under his breath.

Haru was slowly walking through the forest. She still wore the robe Caramel had given her, making sure that her face was completely hidden should she come upon any strangers. She walked in the direction her heart told her to go, hoping against hope that wherever her friends had gone; it wasn't to the Cat Palace, she shivered as images of what could have happened had it not been for Natoru saving her filtered through her mind. She took note to thank the annoying cat for his timing if she ever saw him again.

Baron and Toto were high above the forest circling the area where Olivander had felt the presence of a portal. Baron's ears snapped up much like Olivander's had as the sound of a snapping twig came to his ears.

"Toto head to your right!" Baron shouted over the wind as he held onto his top hat.

"Ok Baron," Toto replied before manoeuvring to his right. Baron's eyes narrowed, if he was right then whoever had come through the portal was heading for the others.

Haru looked around her, cursing herself for not looking where she was treading, cats had notoriously good hearing. The last thing she wanted was to be seized by one cat when she had just escaped from another. She didn't think she could manage another fight either, too much blood had already been shed because of her. As it was for that reason alone that she continued on with her journey, it was what had pulled her out of her depression, she couldn't let their deaths be in vain, and she was determined not to.

Baron surveyed the ground, looking for whoever had caused the noise from before, knowing that it was the very same person who had come through the portal. His eyes widened as he spotted a lone cloaked figure before narrowing his eyes as he realised what the cloak signified. Whoever this cat was, they were a member to the Order of Grace.

"Toto down there!" Baron shouted over the wind as he pointed the mysterious figure out to the bird.

"Right!" Toto yelled back before swooping down on the unsuspecting cat.

Once they got close enough Baron jumped off of Toto and grabbed Haru from behind, twisting her arms from behind, causing Haru to cry out in fear and surprise.

"Where is Haru?!" Baron snarled to the trembling figure in his grasp.

"Ba-baron?" Haru asked hesitantly causing Baron to release her in shock.

"Ha-haru?" he asked in reply. Haru slowly turned to see if this really was Baron. His attack had surprised and scared her. Taking off her hood her fear doubled when she indeed saw that the owner of the harsh voice was Baron. Never in her life would she have thought that Baron could turn like that, so much anger. It was like facing Lock Jack again, and that thought alone caused her to step back in fear.

"Haru?" Baron asked as he watched the girl take a step back in fear. He reached out to her but that only caused Haru to take another step backwards. He lowered his arm, hurt shone brightly in his eyes, he realized that Haru was afraid of him, his Haru. He had scared the woman he loved and that fact had added a fracture to his already broken heart.

"Haru.......I'm sorry for scaring you, I'm sorry for blaming you.....I'm sorry that I wasn't there to save you.....I understand if you wish to never see me again, but please allow me to help you on this journey," Baron said, his voice sounded so broken that Haru felt ashamed for her irrational fear. Baron wasn't Lock Jack, Baron was Baron. He was her Baron and after fighting so hard to get back to him, to save him, she wasn't going to lose him. She charged forward and slung herself into Baron's shoulder before the dam broke as she once again began to cry.

"I'm sorry Baron! I don't blame you for hating me! I-I really tried to fight back! You have to believe me I would never cheat on you! I love you! But he was just too strong, please forgive me!" she cried, the thought of losing Baron hurt more then she could ever imagine. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Haru......I....I...." stuttered Baron, not sure what he could say. He felt his own eyes water as tears seeped over the edge. He gripped hold of her and started to cry in her own shoulder. "Haru I know what happened. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I could never hate you, never. I love you! I love you so much that I was blinded by jealousy!" he cried. Haru's eyes widened when she felt Baron cry on her shoulder, it made her cry harder as she listened to the cat doll apologize for something he couldn't have stopped.

The pair of them stood in the clearing before sinking to the floor holding each other. They both needed the comfort of each other. The warmth and love they shared was the only thing that could bring the two back from the edge.

Toto watched from his bird's eye view, he smiled as the two held each other, they would be alright.

"I love you Baron," Haru whispered as she willed her tears to stop.

"As do I, I love you Haru," Baron replied giving her a kiss on the top of her head. They had finally reunited, they were back.


End file.
